Pony Mail
by Silent Magi
Summary: Letters from all the wonderful fans of the MLP: FiM to the ponies you know and love. Send all letters you want answered to letterpony @ gmail . com
1. Chapter 1

dear princess luna,

Forgive me if my spellingis bad, but i am writeing this letter very late at  
night when i should be in bed. I was wondering, do you know any magic to turn  
ahuman child into a pony like you? I dont like liveing as a human, its dull  
and clumsy and slow. It must be amazeing to fly amid the night sky to see the  
peace and joy your art brings. I am thirteen years old, and ifound a book all  
about you, so i'm leaveing this letter out side where i found the book and  
hopeing, praying that maybe this letter will b answeared and it wont be some  
crual trick by my classmates at school tommrow.

love,

emily jones

* * *

Dear Ms. Jones,

I understand how spelling can be a bit tricky, especially late into one's period of activity. I find it best to do a rough copy before getting my sleep, and then looking it over when I am fresh and alert. As for the magic of converting a human child into a pony, sadly I do not know of any power great enough to perform that feat. I have read up on these humans that you speak of, and must admit to me they sound fascinating in their own right. They are able to perform feats we ponies are only able to copy through the use of magic. They have many great strides in the fields of science that we lack, and are able to settle in areas that we ponies would find inhospitable.

I suppose that everypony, and in your case every child, feels that there is something amazing about living another life, but one must ride the path they have started. It is amazing to fly in the night sky, but also terribly lonesome. Most ponies go to sleep shortly after my sister lowers the Sun, and I bring out the moon.

A book about me? I dare say there are many, but I cannot fathom how you found such a tome in the human world. Nor can I rightly say how your letter arrived to me, as I found it upon my bedside table when I awoke. It made me happy that somepony had written to me, and was very much surprised that it was a human. I pray that this letter finds you well and that you understand that this is not a trick performed by your classmates, but rather a message of friendship and hope.

Yours truly,  
Princess Luna

P.S. I do hope you do not mind, but I sent this in return via the dragon mail system. I hope the green flames did not alarm you.


	2. Chapter 2

dear princess luna,

Oh no the dragon thing did not alarm me too much, i fact it proved that this  
wasall very real, so it ade me very happy to see it! i suppose the advancemnts  
we make are pretty impressve, but i admit some of the things make y stomach  
turn over. most of our advancements seem to be made for war's sake,i hope you  
fair ponis of equstra may never fce such terrible advancemets of war. On a  
diffrent note, i'm not sure if it will reach you, but i've added my most  
beloved comic book to this letter: sailormoon. i hope you enjoy it as much as  
i did when my elder sister passed it onto me for a treat on being on the  
honuer roll. i am only includeing the first one ito it, since i have no clue  
how these letters get to you, i dont wish for some poor animal to have to  
carry a heavey burden to you

love,

emily

* * *

Dear Emily,

I am thankful that you were reassured by my act of foolishness, I should have realized that you do not have dragons. I apologize for that. Yes, they are impressive, and with the impressiveness comes a darkness that is consuming. War has happened in our past, and I hope and pray that it may never happen again.

Sailor Moon? I have the book in my hooves and it seems to be about a human that is a guardian of the moon. How nice, I wonder if she talks with the human Moon Goddess, it does get lonely tending to the night. I will have to give this story a read. Is it a fictional story? I am not entirely certain how these are brought to us.

May I inquire as to how you know about us ponies? It has been bothering me since my last post to you.

Yours truly,  
Princess Luna.


	3. Chapter 3

dear princess luna,

well i found out about you becuse of the book i fund outside in a clearing. And i decided to send the letter in hopes it would really reach you and it did! And i hope you never have wars like ours, the last really major worldwas from 1939 to 1945, it ended in more blood shed with things calleatomic bombs, they were men to kill less then if the war had drug on ut i think they ended up killing more. And the book i sent you is a made up story, but when iwas much younger and when my sister first let me read them i thought they were real, andwell i'll let you find out more with each bookend you, tell me when your done with the one i sent you and i'll send along the next! i also sent along a small bit of fudge with this letter, i just like giveing out my baked goods, everyone in my family is scareof geig plump so i end up giveing away my baked goods to teachers more often then not.

love,

emily

* * *

Dear Emily,

Oh yes, I remember now. I apologize for my rather absent memory, I was rather tired from tending to the moon and I did not remember it as clearly as I should have. I do not understand the nature of war itself, and I pray that nopony ever should. I have returned the book to you, and I must admit that the pictures were simply beautiful. I do hope you do not mind sending more, as it is a rather engaging story. However, I could not help that the main character is rather difficult to support. It seems that she is not yet fully grown into the role that is being thrust upon her.

The fudge was delicious, and I left a little piece for my sister Celestia to have in the morning. I hope that you do not mind. It is just that she has been so kind to me since I returned and Nightmare Moon was exorcised from me that I feel that even if in only small ways I should repay her.

Yours truly,  
Princess Luna


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Princess Celestia and Princess Luna

Personally, I find it quite astounding. From an intellectual point of view, the existence of Equestria is the best confirmation of the Multiple Dimension Theory. I assure you, the philosophers and physicists are having quite the field day. Of course, I'm neither, so I won't bore you with statistics and data. Though I do have some questions that have been bugging me for quite some time.

First of all, are you familiar with yours and your student's status as internet celebrities? Considering that between the eight of you (your highnesses, Twilight Sparkle and her five friends), you have not only converted the infamous 4-chan, but have started your own following. Though, with the good comes the bad. If you are not familiar with Rule 34, then I beg of you, don't. Just don't.

Second, and this is something a bit more cut-and-dry, what is the geo-political status of Equestria? Is the entire world ruled by the two of you, or are you only the overseers of one country in a much larger world? Just some food for thought.

Finally, and this may seem a bit personal, so I do apologize for being too forward, but Princess Luna, I know you were imprisoned in the moon for a millennium. Were you aware of the time that passed, or did your imprisonment have a differing passage of time? For example, was one year in Equestria equal to one year in the moon?

Like I said, I do not wish to be too forward. I am simply curious.

I thank you for this opportunity.

Zephyrus 'Anemoi' Ficiton

* * *

Dear Zephyrus 'Anemoi' Ficiton,

First I would like to know how you managed to subvert our castle's wards in order for this letter to arrive upon my nightstand. However, Luna explains that this has happened to her before, and that these are not usual letters we ponies are used to. Moving on, I thank you for sending us a missive, and hope that this reply finds you well.

I admit that I am not overly familiar with the theory you mention, nor is my sister Luna. However, we shall do our best to answer your questions completely and accurately.

I am afraid we do not know what this 'internet' is, however my sister and I have always been celebrities. My faithful student is a wonderful pony in her own right, and I believe that she is coming into her own as she grows in Ponyville. Beyond that, I ask that you explain these new lands you speak of, if we have converted the populace of 4-chan, then it is our duty as Princesses and goddesses to guide and help them develop as a civilization. My sister and I both agree to trust you on the matter of the Rule, unless of course it should cause problems for us in the future.

Our status as Princesses of Equestria is but a small part of our duties in the world we preside over. We are the Solar and Lunar deities ponyfied, and as such have followings across the world. Equestria is a major economic and political hub in the world, and the base of our power. However there is many other kingdoms beyond its borders that pay us homage. However, at days end the one place that I feel I may call home is Equestria, and the ponies of it my people.

For this final question, I shall turn the quill over to my sister.

Dear Z.A. Ficiton,

Do not fear being forward with us, for we are fairly open to the ponies and other races of the great world we live in. I was not aware that others knew of my imprisonment, aside from those that knew the ancient pony tale and the populace of Ponyville. I wish I could claim that I was not aware of the time that had passed, but I felt every second tick away as though it were a year. However, beyond that was the further imprisonment of being controlled by Nightmare Moon.

If it was not for the efforts of my sister's student, Twilight Sparkle, and her friends (Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity) I fear the darkness and hatred that had festered in my heart would continue to consume me to this day. I can never thank them enough for rescuing me. Nor my sister for forgiving me my foalish nature.

Blessings of the moon be with you,

Princess Luna.

Thank you once again for writing us, and I do pray for you to send us a reply about those subjects mentioned previously. I hope that we might set up a diplomatic envoy between us and these lands at the earliest possible convenience.

Blessings of the sun and moon be with you,  
Princess Celestia.  
Princess Luna.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear miss Rarity,

Forgive me for my spelling (English not my native language). I was wondering, how can you be so amazingly stylish and beautiful all the time? Even when Trixie turned your hair green, you was still pretty, I assure you! Also, how are your store - I get that you own some fashion shop? And last, but not least - do you have boyfriend?

best regards

anonymous admirer  


* * *

  
To my anonymous admirer,

I must say darling, that your Equestrian is rather rough, but I suppose that could be because of the translation between English and Equestrian. Though if one were to attempt to write in your native language and then translate to Equestrian, I believe that the translation would perhaps be smoother. But enough about that, you have written me a letter, and I really must say I am flattered that you have turned your attentions to me.

It is not easy to be stylish and beautiful all the time, but with proper care and maintenance it is possible. First, it is vital to have a healthy diet and sleep schedule. Which I must admit is difficult when running my Carousal Boutique, but I do my best. Also, it is good to spend time with friends and enjoying the sun within moderation of course. A nice day at the spa with Fluttershy always seems to brighten up even the most dreary of weeks.

I was still pretty? Oh my dear, you do flatter me too much by saying that. I saw myself in the mirror after all, and the style and color were simply dreadful against my white coat. However, I thank you for your compliment.

My store is doing fabulously! Recently I have been featured in several magazines, and my designs have been worn by several high society celebrities, such as Sapphire Shores. My friends are even wearing gowns I made for them to the Grand Galloping Gala. Oh my, I am so excited, I cannot wait for that night, it is going to be fabulous!

I do not currently have a boyfriend, however I am hoping to gain the favor of Princess Celestia's nephew at the Gala, and that he will court me. If all goes according to plan, I shall become his bride, and we shall live happily ever after.

Best regards,  
Rarity

P.S. I hope Spike got this letter to you properly, he was rather busy. But a couple spare gems I had laying about convinced him. - R.


	6. Chapter 6

dear Luna,

i hope you don't mind i dropped the princess from it, but i thought since you dropped the Ms from yours i could do the same, but you do mind just tell me and I'll put it back in my next letter OK? Do you hold a court at Night time, and if so do owls and bats and other night time people come to you to help solve their problems? Also since you said you like sharing things with your big sister i included two cans of Mountain Dew, its a soft drink i Love, they need to be chilled before you drink them. Also, do NOT shake them up or when you pop the little tab it will spray all over the place! I notice you have cows that Applejack herds, do you get cheese from them as well? in the book i found, it seems most pony's only eat sweets and surgery stuff, so do you eat meat like humans do or are you mainly baked goods, fruits and veggies diet?i also sent along the next Sailor moon book and i was wondering on electronic goods: do you have any music players? i would love to send you some music i like but i am not sure how you would listen to it..

love,

Emily  


* * *

  
Dear Emily,

I do not mind, it just means that you consider me a friend as I hoped you did with mine earlier. I hope. If not, just tell me and I will return to referring to you properly. I do in fact hold court, however nopony ever attends so I am left mostly to my own devices. I do occasionally receive a visit from the nocturnal animals, however mostly they just submit reports and depart for their own lives.

The 'soft drink' that you sent us was very delightful, however I must admit they were a bit too fizzy for my liking. Also, it is rather difficult to open those tabs, but we managed and enjoyed the beverage. Just one thing, is it normal for one to feel more than a little energetic after drinking them? Because my sister has not gone to bed yet, and it is several hours after the sun has set.

We do indeed get cheese from the cows, however we do not partake of it. In fact we trade that with the Griffon kingdom for some of their products. We do not eat meat, and yes, with the sugary sweets that we consume, we do partake of fruits and vegetables. I find that eggplant is a very delicious snack shortly before bed personally.

Music players? Oh there are these wonderful devices called record players that my sister has given me one of. It plays these vinyl records that hold recordings of music and other such audio experiences. I am not sure if that is what you mean or not, but I do hope that you have some. I have quite the collection already, and am always looking to expand upon it. Personally, I believe that Vinyl Scratch out of Ponyville has some of my favorite recordings available.

Apparently the letters from your world are spreading, as my sister also received a message addressed to the both of us. This one sounded much more academic however, so I let her write most of it. I still wonder what that "Rule 34" is though. It sounds interesting.

Yours truly,  
Luna


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Pinkie Pie

Honestly, I've been wanting to write to you. First, I should note that of all

the ponies youthe most cheerful and charming. Even when I'm sad, one look at

your pink mane, and a bright smile - and the sadness goes away. Secondly, I

must say that I admire your capacity for work! Partying - hard work, which

includes cooking, invitations,entertainment and preparing - and you're

partying almost every day! It is simply amazing!

Third - I think you're just a wonderful friend. It is a pity that despite your

best efforts,Twilight blabbed that Spike has a crush on Rarity - she may lose

his friendship...

And a small question - about cupcakes. There were strange rumors about the

recipe,which includes parts of other ponies. Is this true? (written here in

more detail - http:/www.equestriadaily.com/2011/02/story-cupcakes.hlml)

with best wishes

secret admirer (I also love cupcakes!)

Oh wowie zowie! I got a letter, I got a letter! Wonder who it's from!

Oh my gosh, I was totally like GAAAAASP when I found your letter waiting by my bed when I got up this morning. Not as big of a gasp as when Twilight came to Ponyville that first day, but I mean come on! How could you top that? I try to bring happiness and fun everywhere I go! I mean what's the point of being all down and gloomy? Can you say boooooooring? That's why I love throwing parties, they make most any pony feel loads better. But each pony is different, and that's why I keep track of them in my big book of parties!

I guess it might be hard work, but I do it so often that it's more of a game to me than anything like work! It's like a pre-party-party that helps me get everything juuuuuuuuust right! There's even cupcakes!

Oh, I don't think that Spike will lose friendship with Twilight, because he's such a sweet guy under the gruff shell he tries to put up. But I did try my best! And really I think i might have made it worse for Twilight during the whole thing. She was so worried about our friends, and trying to make them both happy without revealing their secrets, I felt horrible making her worry more. Maybe I should throw a forgive me party for her...

Cupcakes? Oh they are delicious, wonderful and totally yummy! You can never have too many cupcakes. Parts of other ponies in cupcakes? Ewwww! No! Cupcakes are happy little bits of goodness, not creepy ickiness like that. I can't see more detail in that weird blue ink thingy you put in. But that's okay! I don't think I wanna see any more to begin with.

Have a good cupcake and keep smiling! I have parties to go make!

Pinkie3


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Twilight Sparkle...

How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?

Yours faithfully, VGS2.

Dear VGS2,

While I am unsure as to how you managed to send me this message, I suppose I should answer you properly. After much research I have determined that a woodchuck could chuck a sufficient amount of wood for a creature of their size, and no more. Therefore, to reply in plain Equestrian...

As much wood as a woodchuck could chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood.

Twilight Sparkle


	9. Chapter 9

dear Luna,

i don't mind you dropping the Ms at all! Also i wished i lived in your land, if i did i wouldst mind staying up at court with you and sleeping during the day time. It would be fun to me, I'm more of a night time person than a day time person, which is considered odd for my age group.

Yes, an increase in hyperness can be a side effect, but i considered the fact of how many baked goods everyone seemed to eat there it would leave you two immune to it..i am sorry if it causes any trouble, but she should have a sugar crash soon enough, it wont be deadly...she should be awake enough to rise the sun...i think...this could cause some trouble, i hope i didn't make too big a mess.

i find i LOVE raw green beans and carrots, I would like to try eggplant but mother had it when she was younger and wasn't fond of it, so she doesn't buy it. I sent along a small amount of cheese so you could try it spread over warm bread, that's my comfort food after a bad day at school. Like today, i hope being your sisters best student protected her from other ponies teasing, I'm a bit like her in the book worm area and i have difficulty finding friends.

Also i put a CD player in the package along with batteries, and two Cd's Justin bieber and Owl City. From Justin Bieber i am fond of the song "never say never" and Owl city's "fireflies" is a good song as well

and please PLEASE ignore Rule 34, its something that you needn't worry your head over dear, just some tom foolery some young person made up a long while ago, its not even an official rule.

Also has fashion changed much since before when you first ruled with your sister?

and i am glad many people are starting to write to you and your sister!

love

Emily

Dear Emily,

I am very glad that you do not mind the dropping of the Ms. It seemed like such a forward step to take, and I was afraid to have offended you.

You wouldst mind? Oh, I understand. Night is not the favorite time of many ponies either, so I suppose humans would be similarly inclined. But then the next part does not make sense, if you mind staying up with me, then why would you sleep during the day? Perhaps wouldst means something different to humans than to ponies, it has been many centuries since that term was used in casual conversation I suppose. Does the diurnal sleep pattern alter as a human grows older? That is rather curious.

Oh! You did not cause much trouble at all, in fact Celestia wishes for me to include a request for more if you should be so inclined. It would seem she agrees that one of those cans would be a marvelous way to begin the day for a pony. She arose promptly on schedule, not very hard when you have a squad of trumpeters blaring outside the windows. I agree with her that would be a very good tradition to cease now that I have returned from my punishment.

Most of the unicorn of the school that Twilight was attending were similarly inclined, though not nearly as focused as she was. So I do not believe that there was much teasing occurring. I wish you luck in finding more friends, for that spark that ignites in your chest grows with each friend you make.

I took the opportunity to listen to the music device you have sent to us, after a few minutes of trial and error. I believe I played the CD for Owl City, which is a wonderful name, and I must agree that their song "Fireflies" is wonderful.

Oh, in that case, I will take your advice about that Rule. Thank you very much.

I do believe that fashion has changed rather greatly since I last took notice of it. However, there are still elements that I believe transcend the time difference. Such as function will always win out in the end.

There is not currently many, but it feels nice to learn more about this other world you and the others live in.

Blessings of the Moon be with you,

Luna.


	10. Chapter 10

Dear princess Celestia,

my name is Emily and i love writing to your sister ad sending her gifts, i hope the drink i sent along didn't cause too much trouble. I hope you don't mind people writing to you both, i know you are very busy. I'll cover the most important bit of work first: for ponies does such a thing as porn exest? Because that is what rule 34 is about "if there is something that exisets then there is a porn version of it" or something of the like.

Luna is such a small pony i forget she is over a thousand years old, i still wouldn't want her innocent mind to find out what some people draw or write of, it makes me shiver.

Yesterday evening i found a hand drawn picture that showed a letter from twilight sparkle to you talking of the bond between sisters, you crumpled it up and flung it to the side...and there was Luna, her feathers riped to shards and her horn broken off and a ball and chain teathering her to the ground.

It needless to say frightened me quite a bit, i had to rush to a book that seems to update and show the adventures of different ponies to check and make sure she was OK. Then i did a little head slap telling my self you wouldn't harm her, you had forgiven her. And besides the fact the hand er horn writing from the letters she had been sending me and she must be fine.

But it just goes to show porn isn't the only evil thing people can make up, it can come in many different frighting things. I hope Luna never finds a way to get to the Internet and finds that drawing.

but there are a lot of cute pictures of what people think the element of harmony ponies would look like as humans, so not EVERYTHING on the Internet is bad, you just have to be careful.

with respect,

Emily

Dear Emily,

I believe that she has mentioned your letters, and shared the gifts with me. I must admit to having developed a liking towards that Dew of the Mountain that you sent in a previous missive. I thank you for being a good friend towards my sister, and hope that you do not hold her time as Nightmare Moon against her. It was my carelessness and neglect that led her down such a terrible path.

As to your question, I must admit your bluntness reminds me of my faithful student Twilight Sparkle and brought back a few fond memories for me. Yes pornographic material exists in Equestria, and I thank you for your candor about the definition of this Rule 34 that was mentioned in another letter I received. It is very likely that it is true no matter where one resides.

Luna's stature is the form she has chosen, and I support her in all she wishes, so long as it does not harm her. Her mind is not nearly as innocent as one may think, though I am loathe to admit it. Her time as Nightmare Moon stripped away much of the innocence she once held, but it also reinforced the goodness in her heart. I just wish she would stop blaming herself for something she could not control. I have forgiven her, as has those of Equestria that knew of her actions. It was not her, but Nightmare Moon. When Luna finally forgives herself, and comes into her own as a pony, then shall she gain the stature I have, but I shall not force her.

Besides, she is so cute in this form I just want to hug her endlessly!

Might I know the name of this _artist_ so that I may personally discuss what he or she performed erroneously in that picture? I would never treat my sister so callously.

At least you realize the error of the picture on your own, and know that I love my sister with all my heart. There is no force in all of Equestria that would cause me to harm her.

I do not believe that porn is evil, so much as art in and of itself. The actions by which the art is derived may be cruel or evil, but the product is not. What is this Internet that you 'humans' (I believe that is the term that Luna referred to you as) talk about? I would very much like to know that before continuing these letters.

There are pictures of my student and her friends as humans? I would very much like to see them. Perhaps you could send a few samples along with the next letter? With another can of that 'soda' drink, please? Also if you happen to have any cute pictures of Luna, please do send them along with the others. I believe that I would like to see what a human looks like, especially if my sister is the reference I can utilize.

Blessings of the Sun be Upon You Always,

Princess Celestia.


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

Your sister is right, there is nothing alarming about my letter randomly appearing, though it is intriguing. To explain why would be to answer your question about the Internet. The Internet is not a country, but rather, a thing. Humans have developed a way to link each other through book-like devices called 'computers'. This creates an inter-computer 'web' known as the internet. It acts similar to the dragon-messaging system you use to send letters, only the time it takes to send messages is measured in factions of seconds. Not only that, but what we can send each other is not limited to simple text. Pictures, animation, music, even money, can be sent via the Internet. Though this leads to a whole host of problems of which I will not bother you with.

As far as your 'conversion' of 4chan goes, its more impressive than you think. 4chan is what's called an 'image board'. Its a place on the Internet where people post pictures and can comment on pictures other people have posted. 4chan is also notorious for being a gathering place of, to use a certain quote, 'scum and villainy.' People tend to post obscene, rude, and often downright disturbing pictures, and some of the comments posted are equally frightening. What makes you so special is that you and your student are some of the few who seem to be immune to 4chan's wrath. Granted, there are still few who take enjoyment out of...defiling your highnesses and your student, but those people are an extreme minority.

As far as establishing diplomatic ties with human countries, I ask you to take my advice: Don't bother. To put it into perspective, most of the population of the world see you and all of Equestria as fiction. Not long ago, a book was found that cataloged the adventures of your student, Twilight Sparkle, and her friends. This book was then adapted into, what we call, an animated cartoon. Its basically moving drawings set to sound and voices. For a while, people regarded it as simple fiction, until it was discovered that yes, Equestria exists. The response was quite subdued. Global governments didn't seem to take notice, and if they did, they regarded it as a hoax of the highest caliber. However, a handful of intellectuals, and a lot of people on the internet, saw it as true. It would be catastrophic for you to send official correspondence in an attempt to establish political ties. Human governments, even the best of them, have a tendency to be petty, stupid organizations, who would see Equestria as a resource to be plundered rather than a country to exist with.

Though I implore your highnesses not to regard _all_ humans like this. I like to think that most of us are nice enough to be willing to co-exist with the ponies of Equestria. It's just the governments that are the issue. And I don't see that issue being resolved any time soon. Not only that, but humans have a long-standing tradition of established, organized religions. And, to be blunt, declaring yourself and your sister to be the gods of the sun and moon would be possibly the worst idea ever. Like I said, humans can act incredibly stupid, and something that changes their established ideas about the world would cause mass panic.

And there I go, waxing philosophic again. I'm sorry if I've bored either of you. I have a nasty tendency to ramble on. It makes me think that I'm not wasting anyone's time if I start talking about things I know of.

Inferiority complex. Long story.

Regardless, to attempt to wrap up this monster of a letter...

Princess Luna, I do not believe that Nightmare Moon would have such a hold on you if Twilight Sparkle and her friends didn't intervene. To use a famous quote "The longer your shadow, the closer you are to the candle." Even if your sister did not save you, I firmly believe you would have found a way to break Nightmare Moon's hold on you. Only someone who would have fully accepted the darkness Nightmare Moon had in her heart would have been lost for eternity. You just had a rainbow-colored jumpstart.

Again, thank you for your reply to my first letter. I hope this finds you two in good spirits.

May the winds of inspiration always be in your favor.

Z. A. Fiction

Dear Mr. Fiction,

Thank you for your explanation of the Internet, and I believe that the near instantaneous delivery of our Dragon Mail system may hold the answer to the ability for these letters to transcend dimensional borders as it were. It would seem that our ability to send items via these letters is a step that your Internet has yet to achieve, but I believe it will only be a matter of time before it is possible.

I cannot imagine how difficult it must be to be able to convert so many of that ilk at one time, however it is my hope that we continue to have a positive influence over the denizens of that 'image board'. I believe that it is only natural for someponies to react negatively to such changes, and thus lash out in such a manner. Though it does please me to know that they are in the minority, I wish they would not target my faithful student nor her friends. They are much too nice of fillies to suffer such slanderous notions.

I will take your advisement of the diplomatic situation with human countries under consideration, and will deliberate on the matter thoroughly. I believe that likewise the introduction of 'human' ideals and life to Equestria may best be approached as fiction, though ponies would not react as humans might. This concept of moving images reminds me of a spell I have seen often with street performers. Do you also have such performers in your world? The best of them even have other ponies acting out the voices of the characters portrayed, it is rather enjoyable to partake the viewing of these performances.

To be honest, the government of Equestria is rather stagnant and tedious. Most matters are handled by individual ponies acting for the good of the masses. So I cannot say we would exactly be able to discuss matters on an even hoof, but it would be my hope that we could at the very least understand one another. Perhaps continuing these more personal correspondences would be a better method than any official actions. It would allow individuals to continue building relations and understanding between the two species.

However, I will state that any who threaten my subjects will have to face me in all my power.

One cannot judge an entire race by a few select members, nor as a whole. Even between siblings, one can find grand differences, such as with my sister and I. However, I have to make a note that you stated religion in the plural sense. Is there more than one in your world? I do not understand how that can be? Do not your deity figures interact with their subjects?

Worry not over the waxing philosophic, I find it rather invigorating to learn about other cultures in such a manner. I hope we can continue to do so in future letters.

Here is my sister once again.

Mr. Z. A. Fiction,

I do not believe that I would have had the strength to win against Nightmare Moon, the darkness was too seductive and all consuming for me to have overwhelmed it. If it had not been for Twilight Sparkle, her friends, and my sister I feel I would not have been able to break free. True, it had been a momentary lapse in judgement that allowed the darkness to enter and fester inside me to begin with, but I still allowed it to win over my heart and turn me against that which I held dearest.

Blessing of the Moon be with you,

Princess Luna

Thank you for taking the time to continue your correspondence with us. You have found us in good spirits, and we hope this reply finds you similarly disposed.

Blessings of the Sun and Moon be with you,

Princess Celestia

Princess Luna


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Rainbow Dash,

Forgive me if I feel just a little bit silly writing to a talking pony. The ponies where I come from are a little less... talkative. We're pretty much the only sentient species over here. I've heard a lot about you, and I just want to say "keep at it." You're a talented pegasus (It feels weird using the world "pegasus" as a general term. Over here, Pegasus (that's his name) refers to a very specific flying horse. I think there may have been some ancient contact between our two peoples, because we mention Pegasi (okay, just one), unicorns, ) I'm writing you because you're one of the most ambitious ponies I am aware of. Even if you don't make the Wonderbolts (which you probably will, you're extremely talented) know this. You're lucky to be a pony. Feel grateful for that at least. You live in a utopia. We've tried countless times to make ourselves a collectivist, loving, caring people. But every time we try, everything goes horribly wrong and more people end up dead than usual. Take it from this hairless (well, I have some) ape, whose world is being destroyed by famine, war, disease, natural disasters (no weather control here) and general nastiness. Of course, it's not all bad. We've advanced far beyond your level of technology, we've been to the moon, we can talk to anyone on the planet at anytime, we can split atoms. Of course, this technology is a double edged sword, as we now have the ability to destroy all life on earth with it. Given the choice between your world and mine, I'd pick yours any day. I don't know what it is about you ponies. You're just so peaceful. Maybe it's the fact we had to crawl our way up from the caves. Maybe it's because we don't have an omniscient sun-goddess ruling over us. Maybe it's just our nature. Your Elements of Harmony? Fantasies here.

Anyway, forgive me for being depressing,but it's a depressing subject. Be grateful with what you have, keep working for what you want but don't let it get out of hand. And hope, pray our worlds never cross in any significant way.

Because your world will never be the same after that.

-J

PS. Forgive the fact that there are grammatical errors and whatnot in here. It's very late and I am tired.

J,

Hey man, I'm not too used to writing these letter thingies, but Twilight said to just answer as politely as I can. So I guess I can do that. Anyhow, there's nothing silly about writing a talking pony, apparently others do it all the time, and I'm pretty sure that Twilight sends a letter at least once a day to Princess Celestia. I just don't like spending all the time to write them. I'd rather be napping or flying. Oh so you've heard how awesome I am? Oh yeah, I'm famous everywhere! Hey, can you let the Wonderbolts know this? Cause I'm really trying get on their team. Though they know I'm awesome since they saw me do a Sonic Rainboom when I rescued three of them. Oh that was sooooooo amazing! I was all like whoosh and then there was a boom and I grabbed them with my friend Rarity, and we swooped up over the Young Fliers competition with a totally sweet rainbow trailing behind us! Oh man, it was sooooooo sweet! And then I got to meet their first team, and of course I was totally cool and awesome when I met them. I know I'm going to sooooo be on their team in the future! Come on, don't be such a downer. You were being so cool until you started going on about those things. You can make things better by never giving up and always staying loyal to your dreams and your friends! I know all my friends are awesome, well not as awesome as me, but still awesome. So I guess I'm grateful to them, but come on! Who wouldn't be friends with such an awesome pony as myself?

Well enough about me, I gotta go and train! See ya around dude!

Rainbow Dash, Future Wonderbolt


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Celestia,

I hope this package wasn't too weighty for how ever it arrives. I found my self with a great deal of luck in getting a new computer, So i sent along my old one after cleaning it up and labeling every wire and cable and digging out the manual. This way your smartest and wisest ponieay look it over and see if they can make it work there. i included a excessive tome on how they came to be, and its historic role in human kinds history.

And i am quite sorry i can not give you that deplorable artist's name, she or he used a false name to protect her self, other wise i would hunt that person down my self and i can assure you there would be very little talking getting done!

also i sent along books on the male and female human body and the different stages from fetus to toddler to adult, tucked in between the pages are the pictures of you ponies as humans.

and as for holding her time as the mare in the moon against her i see little point in that, for one i am only thirteen years old an secondly we live in two entire different realms, it wasnt even happening to our world! so its pointless to hold it against her.

and i agree she is adorable i would love to sit with her and play with her mane and cuddle her!

also if there is any subject to wish to know of merely ask and i will be happy to send along books, or if i can explain them if i can my self. so religions I'd need to gather several books, as well as on medice and botany of our earths plants and animals. but cooking is what i am the best at!

And i sent along a six pack of

love,

Emily

Dear Emily,

I do not believe it was too weighty, as it seemed to have found its way to my bedside table with no difficulty. We have taken the liberty to assemble the construct you sent to us, however I must ask. What is a power outlet? We do not have something like that in which we may insert the power cord and run the device. I have asked a few of my best and brightest ponies to look into the matter, and I hope for a speedy resolution. They seem fascinated by the tome you procured and sent along, it sounds as though they believe this device to be a marvelous labor saving machine once we are able to utilize it.

Finally, we will not have to search an entire library to review a single year's financial statement!

I suppose it is just as well that you are unable to grant me the name of that artist, for I fear that I may have caused an inter-dimensional incident that would be rather embarrassing for all involved. I trust that you understand that I would prefer to see to this matter myself, rather than have you sully your hands over it.

The books on the anatomy of humanity is rather interesting on an intellectual level, however the pictures you provided of the ponies and myself as humans were much more entertaining than I believed they would be. I had not imagined it being possible, but I believe that my little sister is quite likely even more adorable as a human! I wonder if a transformation spell could confirm our appearances as these artists have rendered us. It would be an interesting theory to test. Perhaps Twilight Sparkle could research this for me, I believe that she would enjoy the challenge.

I wonder if there are images of my student, her friends, and my sister as human fillies. I believe that would be a simply amazing portrait to view. If you should happen to encounter such an image, please feel free to forward me a copy. I will gain some first year portraits of the little fillies to compare them against. I do have to ask, who are those markedly younger humans? The trio that are shown together dressed up with stethoscopes and hammers. They seem familiar to me, however I cannot place them.

I see, it is good that you can see beyond what she was, and to the very sweet and remorseful pony that just wants someone to appreciate her. She is such a darling young mare that I find it hard to believe that she will grow up someday.

I shall certainly keep your offer in mind as we continue our conversations through these letters. I do so hope that you are not straining yourself to be informative to us ponies. Why don't you go out and make some friends? Or even enjoy a nice roll on your back through a field of fresh hay?

Now I pray you will excuse me, but I have five cans of this Dew of the Mountain to drink, the sixth going to Luna, and a Sun to raise. I wonder if I could put a giant face on its surface with a big grin.

Blessing of the Sun be with you,

Princess Celestia.


	14. Chapter 14

dear Luna,

Humans are mainly day time animals unless they force their inner self to see "sunlight hours" as sleep time and "night time" as the waking hours. so it would take a bit of training to get it so i wouldn't mind being up until dawn with woudst was meant to be wouldn't, but i forgot to check over my spelling

and i wrote a letter to your sister with the soda and and surprise or two, she may show them to you if she can get one up and working!

I'm glad that the ponies Twilight around were as well read as she, Some people in my school don't really focus on the lessons, its why i learn better on my own, away from people and noise.

Ponies seem smarter then humans in fashion then, we have clothing that leaves us freezing but it is worn "because it looks good" shoes that pinch and blister our toes also because they "make us look taller" "show off our painted toe nails" and things of that nature.

one book i sent to your sister was the nature of the human body, one for males and one for female, as you can see we are very fragile beings, that shouldn't expose our selves to places that are too cold or too hot.

We humans are so clever yet so stupid, i hope you warn your sister away from trying to build any diplomatic ties with any of our government's, the likely hood of you being exploited or hunted down are very high, i do not hold out much for human beings, even being one my self.

I sent along the sound track of Sailormoon so you could listen to it, i hope you like t!

love.

Emily

Dear Emily,

I do not want you to force yourself, I have found myself rather busy as of late during the long stretches of the night when nopony else is awake. Aside from the sudden influx of letters from you humans I have taken an interest in painting and enjoying the music you have sent us. I was finally able to listen to this Justin Beiber, and I thought she was a very talented singer. However, from what I understand of your world and the nature of some of her songs, it would seem that she is what is commonly referred to as a 'filly fooler' or a mare attracted to other mares. Is this commonplace in your world?

Do not worry about the spelling error, I know I have made a few of my own in my time, and it gets better with practice. I do hope you did not believe I was attempting to poke fun at your spelling, if so please understand I meant no slight.

I believe that the surprises are the cause of her current bouts of frustration. Apparently your species uses a power source that we cannot replicate. We are researching the matter, and hope to have a resolution presently.

While I would not guarantee that Twilight had an easy time at school, I do hope that she wasn't completely isolated. I do know however, that she had a constant companion in the young baby dragon named Spike that is always by her side, as well as my sister who was her personal teacher. Beyond that, I have not seen many, if any ponies that seemed actively antagonistic towards others.

That just does not make any sense to me, how can they consider fashion acceptable if it hurts the wearer? More than that, how can they stay in business? You paint your the wall of your hoofs? I had seen a few of the more eccentric fashionista ponies doing so, but it just seemed like a waste. After all, it is not like most ponies look at the other's hoofs.

Speaking of differences between humans and ponies, I could not help but notice that almost all pictures you sent us, and the anatomy models, seemed to have their teats ready for nursing. Is this common for all humans to be so, or were these just chosen for some matriarchal reasoning? It is not important for you to answer, I was simply curious why the mammary glands seem to be ready for nursing in most of the pictures provided. Thankfully those under birthing age seem to not have this detail.

I believe that my sister is listening to both you and another that have advised us to avoid any diplomatic relations with the governments of your world. I do hope that you are exaggerating the violent nature of humans, for I cannot see how a race such as that could exist for a long time, without another sentient race eradicating them.

I will be playing the disc you sent along shortly after the moon falls. Thank you very much.

Blessings of the Moon be with you,

Luna


	15. Chapter 15

Dear Twilight Sparkle,

I heard your story about how you got your cutie mark, it was very exciting. I also find it very scary when you have to go through an entrance exam, your magic performance was really hard which I thought there's a foundation class to those who are interested in learning magic. I even heard the teachers are a bit like the human version of the school house teacher characters from the Harry Potter series, which I wonder if you have read those books before, they contain not only the story of how Harry Potter was raised and met with his friends, he eventually defeated a dark lord name Voldemort. According to fans, they even prepared a complete book of spells from that series which I wonder if you're interested to try them, range from the simple levitation "Wingardium Leviosa" spell to the advanced "Defense against the Dark Arts" chapter, or even dark side spells which one of them is called the Killing Curse.

Speaking of School Houses, have you heard of Hogwarts and its 4 houses? Your teachers nearly resemble them, particularly Minerva McGonagall (She's the only teacher who spoke to you). Do you wish to attend Hogwarts to study further? If you were there, which house would you prefer to take? I can see you're more like the Gryffindor class, I also remember you have rivals like Trixie, she can be like a Slytherin. I hope I didn't offend you for mentioning Trixie.

Finally, there are some ponies who are also parody artists in Equestria, have you read the parody versions such as Harry Trotter? The Order of the Phoenix is the only one I heard while the other books are not. So what do you think? Princess Celestia also gave a policy that the artists are not allowed to rip those books off, they're only allowed to convert them to pony versions including featuring the dark lord that doesn't resemble anyone in Equestria. It's really offensive if the villain would to be her own sister while the Princess gets the role of Albus Dumbledore, the good headmaster of Hogswart (which I find Celestia might resemble him and name you as your prized pupil).

I hope to hear from you one day, thank you.

Yours sincerely,

Jason.

PS : Your remaining 3 teachers you faced are strict too, the only fear I heard is the grey unicorn, I heard he is a little like Severus Snape, if you have read the book, what do you think of him? Is he scary?

And lastly, ever since you saw that rainbow explosion, your magic went out of control. I heard it's like the legend of the Avatar, Roku is the specific one who try to master the Avatar State but it went out of control. http:/www.youtube.com/watch?v=TPV7B0BGWD0 . In your case, after the Princess accepted you, have you managed to control your magic like Roku did? I heard the repairs of the roof after Spike's head broke it was expensive.

Jason,

I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you around Ponyville, so I will presume that you are one of those humans that have been sending letters to the Princesses and some of my friends. If not, I hope you will forgive me for being so rude and that we may meet formally. Yes, I suppose that my cutie mark was a fairly exciting story, especially with how it finally arrived. I'm afraid that I had a severe case of test anxiety during that examination, however one of the instructors pulled me aside afterwards and explained that I was the first since the foundation of the academy to have actually opened the egg.

In fact, they had been impressed with how well I was doing with no formal education until that point, and were expecting good things of me during my time at the academy. It was at that time that Spike was announced as my companion due to imprinting. I did not fully understand what that meant until a week later I was feeding him pureed bug larvae. I wonder if Pinkie still has to do that for Gummy? Oh, I apologize, I am using an auto-scribe spell since I would prefer to not have Spike involved outside of sending the letter. He seems tired of late, what with sending several more messages than he is used to. I hope we're not working him too hard. Maybe I should ask Rarity to help me pick him up some nice gemstones as a reward for being such an amazing helper.

I have not read those books, nor am I familiar with any equivalent series in Equestria. However, if it would not too terribly overburden your messenger service, I would like to request a copy of them. I do not regularly read anything outside of my immediate course of study, but Princess Celestia suggested rather strongly that I attempt to read for pleasure more often. I believe a series about humans, while related to my current studies, will help to fill that role.

I would not mind that book of spells, however I fear that it may be incompatible with Unicorn magic, as we do not really name our spells, so much as what the desired effects are. Unicorn magic is about shaping the ambient energy of all the life in Equestria, to the form we have willed it. Beyond that, I fear that such a spell as a 'killing curse' may be too much temptation for any of pony kind to possess.

I am not sure what you have heard of my education, nor what these 'houses' of a school could be, but I was taught directly by Princess Celestia herself for the entirety of my education. Perhaps that is part of the reason for my difficulty making friends until I was forced to by all of Ponyville. But I am getting off topic again. I do not mind you mentioning Trixie, and in fact wish to state that I would have liked to have gotten the chance to talk to her properly. Unfortunately I have not seen a single clue as to her current whereabouts. I deeply regret letting her run off, for I now believe that she could have really used a friend.

I am not aware of these policies you speak of, and intend to inquire with Princess Celestia about them as soon as possible. I agree that it would be offensive, if not downright insulting and inaccurate, to portray Princess Luna as any type of villain. Nightmare Moon was a corruption of her magic and soul by an outside force, that the Elements of Harmony removed.

I hope this letter finds you well, and eagerly await your reply, and those books.

Sincerely yours,

Twilight Sparkle.

PS: Apparently there is some difficulty translating between your language and modern Equestrian Common... what is that http word(?) you inserted? I... would rather not talk about what I had to do to pay back the repairs on the roof.


	16. Chapter 16

Dear Princess Celestia and Princess Luna,

After finally figuring out how to deliver a letter, I'm writing to you with this (That is, if it gets to the right people).

After seeing your lack of knowledge on the internet or computers in general, I've found it in my best intrests to send a laptop computer to you, with instructions for it on the inside. Wait, wait, no, I mean that... Well, it opens like a book, and the instructions are put in between the screen and the keyboard. On the note of the keyboard, it's a bit, well, small, and I don't think hooves are well suited for the task of typing. Or using a mouse pad, for that matter. Oh, well, I'm sure you'll figure out something. Another note is that, well, since you don't have any internet towers or access or anything, you can't get on the internet... Was this a good idea? Yes, yes, it was, because you'll know what a computer _is,_ at least.

On another note, I've also put what looks like a little black cube with the letter. It's a small video camera, and, with your permission, I'd like to study Equestria via video. Just press that blue button on top, and I can remotely automate it from there. Don't worry, I'm sure it can link; I think I've accidentally made a small dimensional fold that could _just_ let a signal through.

Sorry, sorry, I'm saying a lot of stuff that probably doesn't make any sense to you. Let's move away from the objects for a bit.

To Princess Celestia, how exactly _do_ you move the sun? If Equestria's solar system is anything like Earth's, the sun is a large star in space that _the planet_ moves around. Princess Luna's job makes slightly more sense; Earth's moon, at least, revolves around Earth, so if magic is what moves the moon rather than gravity, I guess it takes less explaining. But in your case, as I said, the planets revolve around the sun, so does that mean you move the planet? Or is the sun like the moon? I'm so confused!

Sorry for bothering you,

A Mutant Octopus

Dear Mutant Octopus,

As you might notice from the bag of components I have returned to you, the floaty camera thingie is a bit of a no-no. As is, I've had to repair that dimensional fold you have created, since in reality it was a tear in the space-time continuum and would have started making all ponies and humans become celery in a matter of hours. Please do not do that again.

As for the laptop, I have forwarded it along to the Princesses along with one of my favorite Earth games installed. I hope they enjoy it as much as I have. Really, for such a simple game with a basis in the geometric patterns available only using four squares, it is surprisingly difficult in the higher levels.

Now, onto your inquiry about the movement of the sun and moon, as controlled by the princesses, the basis of it is the ambient energy of the lands of Equestria which is like this thick soupy goo that binds everything together with dark matter. Princess Celestia and Luna just work the goo to pull up the sun and the moon at the appointed times.

The Doctor.


	17. Chapter 17

Dear Applejack,

What is your routine around your farm? Does your work ever get dull or

stressful? When it does, what do you like to do to relax?

P.S.: I heard you were a skilled baker. I would offer to buy something you

made so I could taste it for myself, but I think my money would be worthless

in your world.

Sincerely,

Baidu

Baidu,

Well howdy sugar, I reckon you want to know all about my life here on the farm. I can't say there's much excitement, but we ain't big on excitement anyhow. Every morning I get up with the rooster, sometimes I have to wake him up so he can wake the others. Then I get out and feed the critters, we have a few pigs and cows round here that we shelter. After that I begin tending to the apple trees, have to make sure no varmints made off with our livelihood, no sicknesses or anythin' like that got to our trees. Somewhere around noon we break fer lunch, and then it's back to work. I try to make some time after school lets out to spend with Applebloom, but since she met the other Cutiemark Crusaders she ain't had no time for me. But a filly's gotta grow up sometime.

I don't rightly know what ya'll mean about stressful or dull, but I like to spend time with my friends. Sometimes we go on little adventures to help out others, but they ain't that big of a deal. Personally I like to lay down under a big ol' apple tree and just look at all the good my hard work has done.

Big Mac and Granny Smith sometimes gang up on me to go spend a day goofin' off. Can't say I like that much, but I understand they are just lookin' out fer me. It's like they think I'll run off to Manehatten again.

I am known as the best baker in all of Ponyville, and to prove it I'm havin' Spike send you some of my best apple pie. Twilight said ya'll lived in some other land and all, and I reckon you never had good apple pie like this. Keep your money sugar, I'm just tryin' to be neighborly.

Sellin' Apples and Apple Accessories,

Applejack


	18. Chapter 18

Dear Princess Celestia and Princess Luna

Human religion is a very...broad topic. Unlike yourselves, our deities have had little to no physical interaction in our day-to-day lives. There are more human religions than one can shake a stick, or a hoof, at. And even more religions have died out over the centuries of human existence. For example, the name I've taken as my online name, Zephyrus, is actually the name of an aincent god of the west wind. It would take multiple letters to explain even the broadest of details about human religion, so to simplify it, I've attached an electronic copy of one of my school textbooks about the subject. It should give you a basic understanding of the most widespread human religions, and maybe even better insight into human nature. Don't worry about returning it. As I said, it's an e-copy, so I've got spares.

Though of course, there are some things even books cannot portray. These moving pictures sound similar to human video. We have developed technology to capture moving images and then play them back. Its like a basic still picture camera, but the pictures it takes are so close together, when they're played back, they move. In fact, video has become so big, it is its own industry. Two, to be exact, television and movies.

Television, or TV, is a bit like the internet. The only difference is that rather than the connection being interactive, you watch whatever is on. There are thousands of channels that show a wide variety of different shows, ranging from animated cartoons, to news, sports, and even some movies. The movie industry is different. Rather than producing many short shows, movie studios produce a few long programs. These programs are often two or more hours in length, as opposed to the normal half hour or hour programs that are normally on TV.

Some of these movies have become the best portrayals of human culture. I really must think of a way to share them with you. Star Wars, Indiana Jones, The Marx Brothers, Batman, Spirited Away; the list is quite long. Even if you don't understand the entirety of 'what' is going on, they're still incredible stories. The hero's journey, quests for lost treasures, good vs. evil, the trials of childhood, even just some good old-fashioned comedy, its no wonder so many people make it their entire career to make these works of art.

Though, if I do find some way to send you movies, it might be better if I hold off on some Marx Brothers until you're more familiar with human culture. Its not as funny if you don't get the jokes.

As far as our street performers go, they're a bit different. I live in one of the largest cities in the world, Manhattan. And here, we do have street performers, but they don't cast spells. Some of them play instruments, perform comedy, even dance. You haven't seen anything until you've witnessed a breakdance battle just outside the Southstreet Seaport. Sometimes, they put 'professional' performers to utter shame.

I suppose our society is shaped by our technology. Now-a-days, most people do not believe in what you would define as 'magic'. They see it as illogical and fake. Though, on the reverse side of the coin, some of the technology we have would make even your head spin. We are currently in the process of developing mechanized limbs for people who have lost their arms. It is a real sight to behold. Humans have an old saying: "Any science advanced enough is indistinguishable from magic." So while what you define as 'magic' is considered a myth to us, our technology could be counted as our own magic. At least, that's how I like to think of it.

Princess Luna, perhaps I am underestimating the hold Nightmare Moon held on you. I can't imagine how terrifying it must have been to not be in control of your own body. But, as they say, whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Not that I am trying to imply that you are using Nightmare Moon's power as of now. Far from it. Rather, you know what led you down that path, and now you can avoid it. Not only that, but you have people, or ponies, around you to help you away from that. Even if you can't believe in yourself, believe in them, for they believe in you.

After all, just who the hell does Nightmare Moon think you are?

:3

Sorry, I just had to do that.

Peace be with you both.

Z.A. Fiction

Mr. Fiction,

Once again, it is wonderful to hear from you again. I hope that this message finds you alright.

I must admit, that when your delivery of the book on human religions arrived, I almost could not place it with the one you spoke of in your letter. I do not know what this 'electronic' copy is, however it seems to be a copy that is written in Equestrian common, with minor word differentials. Much like your letters I believe.

These 'television shows' and 'movies' sound like fascinating venues for entertainment, and I hope that ponykind could learn to adapt our techology to mimic them. We may not seem like it, but many of us are imaginative creatures with fantastic stories to share, and if we could see our visions coming to life for the audience, that would be spectacular in my opinion.

The more I learn of the human culture, the more confused I am by it. It would seem that they are constantly contradicting themselves. How have they not torn themselves apart from their own nature often showing itself to be pulling itself in several directions at once?

Manhatten? That sounds like one of our larger cities, Manehatten. I wonder if it is simply a coincidence, or perhaps there is credit to the theory that the two cultures had once met. As to the other type of street performers, there are various types, I remember once one pony led an entire parade in my honor when I came to visit her home village. My faithful student, Twilight, never did explain to me how she had found such a talented pony like her friend Pinkie to lead the parade while playing all the instruments at once.

In regards to the societal belief that magic is false, I must admit there was once a common Earth pony belief that there was no such thing as magic, until they met the Unicorns and Pegusi. I believe that was a few centuries before my time. Perhaps your technology is your magic, or our magic is what we could consider our technology, as we are constantly attempting to come up with new uses for magic.

Once again, here is Luna.

Mr. Fiction,

I would rather not think about what I was like when under the influence of Nightmare Moon's power and control. Everything was horrible, and all I wanted was to destroy every last thing. The darkness grew and manifested itself into a desire to have night spread out over all of Equestria for eternity. It is my dearest hope that nopony ever has to face such a vile darkness again.

I will never allow myself to wander down that path once again, and I will do my best to prevent any other pony from succumbing to the seductive darkness as I had.

I believe in my sister, her pupil, and the pupil's friends, as they saved me from the darkness and then accepted me for who I was. I wish there was some way that I might express even half of the gratitude that I feel in my chest.

Nightmare knew who I was, a weak and foalish filly that was allowing her own jealousy to blind her to the love and affection of the one pony that mattered most to her. I must ask though: Why did a pair of spiked orange sunglasses appear out of the letter when I read that line?

Princess Luna

We are always grateful for your messages, and hope that you continue sending them to us. And we hope that these gifts that you continue to send us are not hurting you fiscally. However, would you happen to know what this strange magical book we got is? It has instructions, and some of our dragons have managed to get it working.

Sadly we have not been able to break the curse of this game called Tetris that has claimed more than a few of the dragons. If you know of a cure, please let us know.

Blessings of the Sun and Moon be with you always,

Princess Celestia

Princess Luna


	19. Chapter 19

Great and Powerful Trixie

It's just not fair is it? You pack up all your things and go on the road, leaving friends and family behind because your talent is amazing and entertaining others. You spend long hours moving between towns, rain or shine, each day a new place, new people, new sites, never tarrying, struggling to be relevant as a magician in a world where a whole race of ponies has real magic. You have incredible talent and could do anything with your life, you could be up there in Canterlot studying the very nature of magic itself, but you feel your true purpose is making others happy, showing them what magic can do.

Then in one town you pull a few amusing and harmless pranks (It's not like the rest of the town was up in arms) and your house ends up being totally destroyed, you lose everything, your life's work in one fell swoop and are forced to flee in will you do now? Where will you go? How will you ever be able to salvage your dream? And the worst part? YOU'RE the bad pony.

But know you are not forgotten. Do you still have many loyal fans. We love you, we respect you, to us you will always be Great and Powerful. We look forward to your presentations, and ask only one thing - a stay. Do not let what has happened to affect you.

A few questions if you can. What are you doing now? You back to the speeches or found other employment? Did anyone recover your trailer?

With best wishes

Your faithful servant and admirer

P.S. An opportunity, you should write a letter to Princess Luna. She, too many underestimated and forgotten. Perhaps the princess will be able to help you with the performances. Who knows, maybe you will become friends.

My adoring public,

The Great and Powerful Trixie would agree that it was not fair for those plebeians of Ponyville to treat one such as I so horridly. However, the Great and Powerful Trixie often times spent weeks at a time entertaining the masses. Also, the Great and Powerful Trixie never struggled, for she was simply the best and most talented unicorn in all of Equestria! I performed my feats of magical prowess for donations, but most times I was able to store away extra at the end of the month.

I believe you are blending together two separate incidents that were not directly related to each other. The Great and Powerful Trixie's cart was destroyed in an incident involving an Ursa Minor. An Ursa Minor that had been brought in by a couple of overly enthusiastic fans. The Great and Powerful Trixie left the village not because of humiliation, but rather because she had to call her insurance company. The Great and Powerful Trixie was not a bad pony, and in fact have received several dozens of letters from there in sympathy, praise, and a couple care packages.

The Great and Powerful Trixie forgotten? Are you kidding? She is now more famous than ever, and even has a royal commission to perform three times a week in Canterlot. I still take invitations to perform elsewhere, but must make my appearances at the Canterlot Foal's Hospital. Those young ponies are both Trixie's greatest fans, and her salvation.

They have given her a deeper appreciation for her art, and allows her to show her the wonders of the world that they are missing in their youth. I have a proper house once again, a whole room of which is filled with mementos from those young ponies that show Trixie their bravery and love so openly. If you wish to see Trixie perform once again, she does perform on some weekends at a local establishment for the public.

As Trixie has stated, she is performing three times a week at the Canterlot Foal's Hospital, and a few commissioned events. You are welcome to come see her next performance at the Grand Galloping Gala, or at the Canterlot Founder's Celebration. Attached the Great and Powerful Trixie has attached her next ten public performances, as well as contact information to her manager should you wish to book her for your event.

Trixie did not see the need to recover the trailer, however there was a few items that I gathered from my cart after the insurance claims team investigated it. Trixie is very glad that she agreed with her guardian's insistence to insure the cart for over ten-million bits, she is enjoying a rather comfortable life now. Of the items she had recovered from her trailer, I believe that having my stuffed purple unicorn back is the most important. It was a gift from my mother before she died, and possibly the only clue I have about potential family. She said that my half sister would look like this stuffed unicorn, but I have only seen one that-

Pardon, the Great and Powerful Trixie has some matters to attend to. Princess Celestia has sent a message that one of the fillies that is my greatest fans is going into surgery in an hour. I would like to go see her before she goes and encourage her.

The Great and Powerful Trixie.

P.S. Look for my book coming out next month, The Adventures of Dawn Twinkle.


	20. Chapter 20

Dear Twilight Sparkle!

Forgive me for my spelling (English not my native language). I have some questions to you, can you anwer their?

1. How old is living magic ponies?

2. How many cities in Equestria?

Thanks a lot))))

I sooo like you, Fluttershy and Rarity, so please, tell them "Hello" from me!

I love your winter Wrap Up adventures. I know, they weren't so funny for you, but I must say what you is a real organizator!

Please tell Fluttershy what she was so brave when she was talking with a dragon! She knows the approach to animal, this makes her particularly.

I'm also collect pony toys. If you want, see their here - http:/www.flickr.com/photos/56658500N03/sets/72157625975669610/ . I'm going to find figures of you and your friends, Twilight!

Thank you for your attention! Bye-bye! Good luck in studying!

My Little Pony lover and collector (my name's Sveta).

To Sveta,

I do not fully understand your letter, as English and Equestrian are only surface similar languages. But this is my best attempt to answer. Spike, quit laughing!

I take the first question to mean how old is pony civilization, in which case the earliest recorded history dates back about seven thousand years. There are many theories that exist beyond that point, but we have found little evidence to support any of them.

The second question, the number of cities in Equestria is rather difficult to answer, as Equestria is a rather expansive location. I would however estimate that there are about twenty major cities, another hundred or so smaller cities, and somewhere in the vicinity of two thousand other locations.

I will pass along your greetings to my friends for you, and I'm certain that they will send theirs in return.

This is Spike, apparently when she found out about there being several toys about her and other ponies, she freaked out somewhat. I am currently trying to dig her out from under her bed.

Thanks for the extra work.

Twilight Sparkle, transcribed by Spike the Dragon.


	21. Chapter 21

Dear Doctor (Or whoever gets this letter)

First note: If you are not "The Doctor", this letter probably won't make any sense. Please replace this letter into the envelope and deliver it to The Doctor (If you know who they are. If not, just put it back where it was found. Or respond. Whatever feels best).

Anway, apologies. The rift was a complete accident on my part; Just a side effect of a failed experiment of trying to create perpetual energy. Although, I should've been suspicious when some nearby kelp turned into celery. Ought to have fixed it when I saw that, really. Once again, apologies. I'll try not to do it again. If it does happen, I think I know someone on this side that can fix it so I can save you the trouble.

A Mutant Octopus

Mutant Octopus,

While I appreciate your apology, I do hope that you learn to take better precautionary measures in the future. The use of perpetual motion is excellent in theory, however it mostly just causes problems with the flow of the timelines more often than not. In fact, I have to keep repairing parts of history because of a perpetual motion machine in the future. It just keeps on jamming up all the gears and pipes that keep things running smoothly in the past.

Why I remember the first time I had to deal with the little blighter, it caused my timey-whimey detector to toot instead of whistle, and then froze a chicken egg at twenty paces. Yes, that makes a very dangerous thingie that throws shards all over the place.

The Doctor.


	22. Chapter 22

Dear Twilight Sparkle,

I figure you might want to know a little bit about the history of humanity, so I wrote a small timeline. Obviously it's incomplete, but it should give you a little bit of a sense of human nature. You'll know why very shortly.

NOTE: BCE=Before the common era

AD= anno domini (Common era)

Earlier dates are more approximate

400,000-250,000 BCE- Humanity (Homo Sapiens) first evolves from lower primates

250,000 BCE - Migration out of Africa begins

8,000 BCE - Agricultural revolution begins. First settlements begin to pop up.

3500 BCE - First cities form in the Middle Eastern Region. First recorded civilization is Sumer, in modern day Iraq. Wheel invented.

3300 BCE - Egyptian and Indus valley civilizations begin.

2700 BCE- first 365 day calendar. Invented in Egypt.

2575 BCE- Work begins on Great Pyramids at Giza.

2000 BCE - Minoan Civilization at Crete begins, builds massive palace.

1450 BCE - Minoan civilization destroyed, most likely by Mycenaeans.

1200 BCE - Sea Peoples destroy Mycenaean civilization. Dark age of Greece begins

1185 BCE - Trojan War.

1130 BCE - First use of Iron.

1000 BCE - Gunpowder invented in China.

753 BCE - Rome founded.

750 BCE - The Illiad, an account of the Trojan war, is written by Homer. Hesiod writes Theogony, an account of Greek Relgion.

725 BCE - Sparta conquers Messina, forms Helliot slavery.

650 BCE - First system of writing int the Americas developed by the Olmecs.

490 BCE- Battle of Marathon. Athenians (Greeks) vs. Persians.

480 BCE - Battle of Thermopoly. Sparta (Greeks) vs. Persians. Spartans win despite having only 300 men (vs thousands)

333 BCE-323 BCE - Alexander the Great conquers much of Western Asia, from Greece in the West (which is in Europe) to India in the East to Egypt in the South.

264 BCE - 218 BCE - First and Second Punic wars. Roman Republic vs. Carthage. Rome wins, becomes world power.

44 BCE - Julius Caesar, one of Rome's greatest generals and their new dictator, is assassinated. Roman civil war begins. Rome by this point controls most of Europe, and is the most powerful country on Earth.

4 BCE- 4 AD - Jesus of Nazareth, founder of Christianity, currently the world's largest religion, is born.

31 AD- Roman Republic become Roman Empire.

33 AD - Jesus executed by crucifixion.

64 AD - Great fire of Rome. Christians blamed, massacred.

79 AD - Roman city of Pompei is destroyed by Mount Vesuvius.

337 AD- Christianity becomes official religion of Rome.

410 AD - Roman Empire falls.

451 AD - Attila the Hun kills hundreds of thousands.

622 AD - Islam, world's second largest religion is formed.

1000 AD - First contact between America and Europe, in Newfoundland.

1066 AD - William the Conquerer invades, conquers England.

1095 AD- First Crusade, or war between Islam and Christianity begins. There will be many more.

1492 AD - Christopher Columbus goes to the Caribbean in the Americas. Enslaves and kills thousands.

More stuff, I'm sick of doing all of this. Somewhere in here the British Empire is formed. They will conquer most of the world.

1776 AD - United States of America is founded.

1861 AD - 1865 AD - US Civil War. American slaves freed.

1867 AD- Canada, my country, founded.

1914 AD - First World war starts. Britain, Canada, France, Russia, Belgium vs. Germany, Austria-Hungary, Ottoman Empire.

1917 AD - Communist revolution in Russia topples Czar, who oppressed the common people. Soviet Union formed in Russia. United States enters the war on Britain's side.

1918 AD - End of World War 1. Death Toll: around 20,000,000 people

1929 AD - Great Depression begins. Millions lose work, cannot support themselves.

1933 AD - Nazis come to power in Germany under Adolf Hitler. He starts a campaign of murder against Jews, gypsies, homosexuals, and others simply for being who they are. 11,000,000 people are murdered.

1939 AD - Hitler invades Poland. Britain, Canada, France declare war. Japan and Italy are Germany's allies.

1941 AD - Soviet Union declares war on Germany.

1942 AD - Japan attacks Pearl Harbor in the US, United States declares war on Japan and Germany and Italy.

1945 AD - War is over. Hitler kills himself. 70,000,000 people are dead.

1946 AD - Cold war between USA and USSR begins. Not an actual war, but rather many smaller proxy wars.

1950 AD - Korean War.

1955-1975 AD- Vietnam War.

1991 AD - Soviet Union collapses.

1994 AD - I am born.

2001 AD - 9/11. World Trade Centers destroyed in Manhattan. Afghanistan invaded by United States.

2003 AD - Iraq invaded by United States

2011 AD - Current year, war in Libya begins.

Bit different than your history, eh? If you have any questions, just ask.

-A Human

To A Human,

That is a rather complex historical timeline, I have to admit I worry over the number of wars that you have listed throughout the entire run of your species' history. I learned from a few tomes that Princess Celestia forwarded to me that you humans are omnivores, does this increase your aggressiveness as it does in Griffons? Further, how have you managed not to completely wiped your entire species out? In a the matter of one generation you lost a hundred and one thousand poni- err humans.

Thank you for your time,

Twilight Sparkle


	23. Chapter 23

Dear Princess Luna

Hi there! It's been a while, hasn't it?

Um, how are you? I'm... Quite fine at the moment, though it has been slightly boring I'll admit, what with the whole being forced back into your subconscious thing 'n all.

...Actually no, I'm not fine. I really miss you Luna, please let me out again! I promise I won't hurt anypony ever again, I promise, really!

C'mon, do you remember the fun we had back on the moon?

Where we made sandcastles on the moon's surface, played golf, and talked about boys and how much we were gonna get back at Celestia (not that I want to anymore, mind) and stuff like that?

Oh please, please, please I'm BEGGING you, please let me out again!

I-I love you Princess Luna, don't do this to me, please!

-With love, from Nightmare Moon

(P.S, Incase you're wondering how you managed to receive a letter from a being inside your own subconscious, let's just say that the pony known as Derpy Hooves really is a good mailmare)

Nightmare Moon,

Y-you- how- but- I- You cannot be real! You were banished from me by Twilight Sparkle and the powers of the Elements of Harmony! But if you were not, how could you have known about the sandcastles on the moon?

I cannot let you come out, not again, not after last time. You only want to bring about eternal darkness, I dare not trust anything you say nor write. Now if you will excuse me, I have to hold a special meeting with Mr. Snuggums under my bed.

Princess Luna


	24. Chapter 24

Dear Princess Celestia,

You hit the nail right on the head, to use a turn of phrase. Mankind is pulling itself apart. The problem is that, inherently, we are divided along imaginary lines. Race, religion, ethnicity; these are all barriers that divide us. And these divisions, more often than not, lead to conflict. And, unfortunetly, that conflict leads to bloodshed. Over the course of human history, billions of people have been enslaved, discriminated, beaten, raped and murdered, all for small details such as the color of one's skin or the god one worships. There are times when I pray that whatever end we drive ourselves to, that it be a swift and merciful one.

Yet, every time I think about the atrocities mankind has dealt, I am reminded even more of its kindness. Over the past five years, many countries have suffered terrible natural disasters. Hurricane Katrina in the Gulf of Mexico, the Indonesian Tsunami, the earthquake in Haiti, and most recently, a devistating earthquake AND tsunami in Japan. During each one of these catastrophes, man has proven to be his own greatest resource. To prove this, I'd like to share with you a song that was written. In response to the earthquake in Haiti, several dozen musicians came together and recorded this song: We Are The World. I think, that if mankind is remembered for one thing, just one good deed, I'd wish it to be this song.

You are right. We cannot be judged by a select few. Mankind is capable of great evil, and even greater good. I simply hope that we can come together as a people, before we destroy ourselves. It is a very real fear.

I'm sorry for getting up on my soapbox. I don't know a lot about pony politics and such, so I can't exactly relate what humans do to how ponies act. Its difficult not having an appropriate frame of reference, but I like it. Our correspondence is, comforting. Perhaps it is simply because even if we end up destroying ourselves, there will be someone, or some pony, beyond our world, who can remember us.

Perhaps I should change the subject. Again I'm sorry for the waxing philosophy.

Yes, movies and television are an incredible achievement. Though, not many authors enjoy the movies of their books. I assure you, more than one author has renounced a movie made from their book because it did not remain faithful to the original book. But, there are exceptions. I intend on sharing one with you. More about that soon. But in spite of that lack of faithfulness, sometimes movies themselves go on to become legends in their own right. Again, I shall expand upon that soon.

Umm... About that 'parade'. Yes, I know what happened. Like I said, Twilight Sparkle's adventures in Ponyville, at least some of them, have been made known to us. And, as far as that... incident, goes...

You might want to ask Pinkie Pie herself. Trust me on that one. She might just give you the straightest answer out of all of them.

After you get past the sugar-induced speech.

A magical book? Hmm. I think someone sent you a laptop. It's a computer designed for travel, sort of like a smaller reference guide in comparison to a whole encyclopedia set. You probably will not be able to connect to the Internet though. I don't think Verison's broadband service reaches Canterlot. Or, in other words, we don't have the ability to link the Internet between dimensions. Although, this does lead me to some interesting ideas.

Laptops are able to play music and video. My idea is that I can attach electronic versions of media I have on MY laptop, and send them to you. My theory is that when it appears on your end, it might appear as a disk. This you can play on the laptop and view whatever I send you. And to clarify, the 'electronic' copy of the textbook I sent you meant that, rather than being a physical book with paper and ink, it was saved on my computer as data. The fact that it appeared as actual paper leads me to believe that whatever link we share between my email and Canterlot, it must automatically reconfigure whatever is sent into a medium that the recipient can view.

In other words, whatever magic is linking us together must be changing my emails into your scrolls. And I think that we can exploit this.

If the movies do appear as disks, it is quite simple to use. The disk should be a flat piece of circular metal, shiny on one side and dull on the other with a hole in the middle. To play the disk, open the disk drive in the laptop. It should be a small button on the side. Press it, gently, and a tray should pop out. Put the disk, shiny side down, in the tray, making sure that the hole fits into the groove in the tray. Push the tray back in, and you should be ready to go.

I've decided to attach three movies, along with the song. Each one of these movies are classics in their own right. They are

Star Wars: Episode IV, A New Hope. Please ignore the 'Episode 4'. It was the first movie made in the Star Wars series. Its meant to be viewed first. This epic is entirley fictional, using technology and science that humans haven't yet developed, so don't worry if you can't understand the details, I'll be willing to explain anything you don't understand.

Raiders of the Lost Arc. This is the first film in the Indiana Jones series. Again, it is fictional, but it is set about seventy years in the past. I don't wish to spoil the movie, but to explain: The characters and events are fiction, but the religion and the organizations (Nazis) are real.

The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. Unlike the first two, this film was based off of a famous book series, The Lord of the Rings. It is fiction; set in a fantasy realm created by its author, JRR Tolkien. I'd advise you to watch this movie first, considering that there will be less questions about its technology.

Yes, each film is the first in a series. And yes, I do have the others. If you can get them to work, I will send along the next movies. But please note, each one of these movies are a bit violent. I'd advise you to watch each one yourself and make the judge on who you think is mature enough to see them.

Tetris is not a curse, though some people might think it is. It is what we call a video game; another form of human media. Unlike television and movies, video games are interactive. They require the input from the player in order for them to operate. My advise: take it away from them. They're obviously not mature enough to handle it in moderation. I assure you that eventually, they will grow bored of it. Specifically, once someone reached a high score no one else can beat. Its bound to happen sooner or later.

And no, I'm in no way being fiscally deprived. Everything I've sent you are copies of what I have. One of the benefits of technology is that duplicates are easy to make. I'm happy to share my culture with you.

If Princess Luna is wondering why I haven't addressed her yet, it is because I'm sending a separate letter to her personally. I figured that this was long enough, and that I can simply send something to her on its own.

Regards.

Z.A. Fiction

Mr. Fiction,

I am afraid I cannot comprehend the sheer destruction you humans have tormented yourself with, nor can most any pony alive. Our pastoral lifestyle does not lend itself to such acts of violence. Certainly we have conflicts, but usually they are resolved on a personal level, not on... such a scale as you have written of.

I apologize for my continued ignorance, but natural disasters? Do you not control the weather? It was one of the first things we ponies learned to do once it was discovered that every type of pony had magic in them. However, I can see the gleaming light of hope for humans shining in the darkness of all the strife you have described. I am certain that we ponies would remember you for more than that one song, should you vanish from this multi-verse. A wise pony once stated that the goodness shall always outlast the bad.

In times of greatest stress, a diamond shall be formed that will shine for all. I sincerely hope that the humans find such a diamond to rally behind, to overcome the darkness in their hearts. You humans fascinate me with your dual natured ways.

Do not apologize, for it spoke to the goodness in your heart that you could see the brightness when the darkness is so prevalent. Generally our politics break down to everypony turning to me for guidance on the larger matters, however most know the path to choose for the greater good of all.

How can these movies not remain faithful to the original material? Would that not violate the spirit of the works? It just seems like a rather insulting way to perform a derivative work.

I usually trust my most faithful student in all that she does, why should this matter be any different? Twilight Sparkle has never once given me less than her absolute best performance. Is there something more that she did not tell me? Was that parade of cute little creatures not for me?

I do not understand the reasoning behind asking Pinkie Pie, but if you insist, I can.

As for the 'laptop' might I ask why this seems to have no trouble running in Equestria, but the other computer cannot even power up? We may be able to set up some form of network similar to the Internet once we learn more about it, and get our dragons to stop playing that accursed game, or at least let me have a turn.

Ah, it would seem that your theory holds merit, as these texts are physical copies for me, as are your scrolls. As for these disks you speak of, my sister has received similar ones from a penpal, and we have enjoyed the music they play immensely. Once again, I find that my horn has more uses than controlling magic. As with its length and point it seems to work ideally for the button you mentioned.

I have not had the chance to view these movies yet, but we were able to work out how to place them inside the machine and play them, after I had all the laptop lifted out of the reach of the young dragons that were be-spelled by that game Tetris. But I will be certain to make some time with Luna to enjoy these movies. Thank you again for forwarding them to us.

My sister and I will preview these movies, and decide on the appropriate age groups for ponies to view them. We will most likely utilize the system for books that we already have in place. It makes sense that not all material is acceptable to be viewed by all parties involved.

The problem with this 'interactive video game' is that the dragons are putting too much input into it, and not enough into their other duties. I suppose it shall fall to me to be the pony to set the unbeatable high score, lest they continue playing for all eternity.

I appreciate your gestures towards us, and hope that you will continue to maintain our correspondences. As for your letter to Luna, I am certain that she is answering your letter as we speak. It is nice to see that others are reaching out to her. Thank you once again.

Blessing of the Sun be with you,

Princess Celestia.


	25. Chapter 25

Dear Princess Luna.

The letter I sent to your sister was rather long, so I decided to write to you individually.

The battle of darkness over light is something humans have been exploring for centuries. While we do not have dark magic to contest with, we have our own darknesses to deal with. Yet, each and every day we press on, skirting the path between light and darkness. Both are bad in excess. The darkness drowns you in doubt and fear, making you lose who you are, while the light blinds you, pressuring you into compliance. Yet, each one brings its own treasures. The light gives us hope and strength, while the dark allows us to dream and wonder. I would not fear the darkness in general. Only the dark path that leads to Nightmare Moon. After all, the night is often one of the most beautiful times any person or pony can witness.

I do not think Twilight and her friends expect anything from you. Anyone decent, human or pony, in their position would have done the same. Myself included. Sometimes, the only gratitude a person needs to show is the assurance that their actions were not in vain. I believe that every night you raise the moon is the only 'Thank you' Twilight and her friends expect.

That, and perhaps a party every now and then hosted by Pinkie Pie. But even then, a party in your honor, to commemorate your liberation from Nightmare Moon.

As far as the glasses go, consider them a gift. A weapon, if you will. Not every weapon is a sword. Sometimes, the greatest weapon you can wield is the hope within your own heart. Those glasses are just one way to channel that hope. If you ever fear the return of Nightmare Moon, let those glasses be your trump card against her. Trust me, sometimes the simplest of items can be the greatest of weapons against our fears.

May the winds of inspiration always be with you.

Z.A. Fiction

Mr. Fiction,

I understand if you want to write to me separately, it is nice to get messages. Thank you for taking the time to write to me.

Humans really do struggle with the darkness like I do? Does that mean I am not alone in this? I know I have others on my side, but I am never sure if they share the struggle against darkness, or if I am the odd pony out. I am happy that there are those that enjoy the night, and hope that they can appreciate the care I put into each one. There is a subtle beauty that I work into each night I craft, and I wish that others might enjoy them.

I understand that you do not expect them to hold expectations for me, however I fear that they and so many others will, that I am not living up to their hopes and wishes. Perhaps I should surrender control of the night back to Celestia, but it is such a burden and I dare not force it upon her shoulders once again. I failed her before, and dread to think that I may do so again. So I try my best to show Celestia, Twilight, and all of Equestria the beauty that my nights may hold. Mayhaps in that small way I could show them my gratitude.

A party? I could never ask them of that, it would be too presumptuous to request such a thing from them. They are the heroes of all Equestria, and I am just the first of many that they saved. If anything they should be the guests of honor, hailed and celebrated throughout all of Equestria. However, Celestia believes that it would be against their very natures to throw such a party. Especially Miss Fluttershy, as she is rather recessive in nature.

These glasses are a weapon of hope? I suppose I can understand that. I do not fully understand, but I thank you for the gift, and hope that I might live up to the trust and honor you have placed in me. However, I must admit that they look better on Mr. Snuggums than they do on me.

May the Blessings of the Moon reflect upon you,

Princess Luna


	26. Chapter 26

Dear Twilight Sparkle,

It's ok that it's not always likely for the humans to come to Ponyville, we have our own world to worry about. And so do I.

Anyway, sure, I don't mind sending the entire Harry Potter book series to your house. It'll be delivered by air, I also hope that I don't run into Derpy Hooves again, she nearly broke a package when I was ordering a glass souvenir from Canterlot. That's alright if you unable to get Spike to send in and out those letters, luckily I asked Fluttershy to request some carrier pigeons, I don't order just one, I order several, just in case so that I don't overburden on one of them.

And the book of spells I gave to you usually cast by magic wands, a wand is a tool that is used to cast spells out from it. A wand looks more like a wooden stick with magical properties inside its core. Some wands are made from various types of wood and its core contains properties from mythical creatures such as hairs and feathers from unicorns and phoenixes. A weapon like this one can be dangerous on those who don't know how to use it, but in the hands of a disciplined magic user like you & Celestia, I'm sure it's ok to hold one too. Although I got the feeling you might not need them when you already have horns to cast your spells.

Well, at least the Princess did send you to Ponyville so you can balance between your study life and social life, it's not good when you only have one, I heard Princess Luna's isolated life really took a toll on her after she was banished for a thousand years. Hogswart also have students where they go there to learn magic, like Harry Potter, he uses his wand to cast them and eventually there are some teachers to assist them. He also have classmate friends to help him out too, right there they also enjoy not only a social life, but also bear with study life as well.

About the policy that I mentioned, well, it may not be there or even officially set by the Princess, but I believe it's common sense. Insulting one to portray as an evil character is a bad idea as mentioned, and I'm sure even Princess Luna don't like to remember her time when she's Nightmare Moon.

And regarding the PS I wrote, that one leads to a video which you can see a tale of a human Avatar name Roku, his responsibility is to keep the balance of harmony among all of the nations in his world. He can bend earth, fire, water and air, but that one spell he find it very hard to master is what it's called an Avatar State, this state is where the incarnation of previous avatars before him mix together to make him stronger against a very strong opponent. He was impatient even though he was on leave for a very long time, when he used the power of the Winter Solstice Sun, the magic in him helped to put him in the avatar state, but unfortunately he can see his own body but could not control it to stop the magic. Much like I recall you have a powerful wave of magic all burst out in chaos until the Princess managed to stop you.

By the way, is the Summer Sun celebration is the same as Happy New Year? Happy New Year is the holiday where the new year comes while the old one goes away, usually it strikes around midnight, I wonder if Celestia can approve this kind of holiday for you all so that Princess Luna can also join in and also share the responsibility like her older sister, although more of a night equivalent rather than the sun rising. The day is also takes place less than a week after a holiday called Christmas, which I wonder if you ponies heard about it before.

Lastly, my order for the carrier pigeons came in by 3 days late, I understand that Fluttershy have to take care of one of the sick pigeons, she told me that one of them got bee stings as it knocked into the beehive that is coming from your house due to its troubled eyesight, it makes me curious, why is your house have a beehive on it? Don't you think that's dangerous? It scares quite a lot of people as I know bee sting venoms can be really painful and sometimes lethal,

lethal enough to kill anyone.

I'll hear from you soon, hope you don't mind using those carrier pigeons next time, it maybe a good idea, what do you think?

Yours sincerely,

Jason.

Jason,

I suppose that makes sense, especially from what I have learned of your history and I fear that humans would find a way here. So many lost in so few generations. How can it be possible for you to recover from that loss of life?

You... didn't use the mail system? Oh, Ditzy Doo is not going to like that. She's rather protective of the Royal Postal Service. I hope that Dinky Doo is able to calm her mother down, because it is rather disturbing to see a grown Pegasus Mailmare cry. I suppose I ought to ask Fluttershy about feed for the pigeons then. I didn't even know that she treated any of those at her office.

While the book of spells sounds very wonderful, I can't help but think that it will not translate well into Unicorn magic. As for Unicorns and Phoenixes being 'mythical creatures' I will have you know that I am a Unicorn, and my teacher, Princess Celestia, has a phoenix as a pet. I believe that I shall keep this tome secured away until I verify that nopony can utilize anything found inside.

I suppose that is one way of looking at it. I wish that I could be there more for Princess Luna, but she has Princess Celestia, so I'm certain everything is fine. She probably has several friends up at the castle, add to that her duties as a Princes, there should be no reason to worry. But I believe I will send her a letter just to be certain.

I suppose that schooling system sounds ideal to you, however I fear that such a school would only lead to chaos and confusion in the long run. Giving students magic with so few responsible adults around sounds rather risky to me.

Princess Luna is a wonderful mare, and an amazing princess, and I will thank all to remember that. She suffered greatly for her actions, and I believe that she will never repeat them.

I understand what you're saying about the two states being similar, but I have only a foggy recollection of those events to begin with. In fact, I only know that I went into that high level magical trance because my parents and Princess Celestia told me so.

I do not think that is quite accurate, the Summer Sun Celebration is the longest day of the year, and comes in the middle of summer, which is the second season of the year. We normally start our new years after the Winter Wrap up, so that we may always start anew every year. I have heard talk of a midwinter festival being revived on the longest night of the year, but it is only rumors currently. I have never even heard of Christmas, what is it?

To be honest, the beehive is a part of the tree, and I do not want to disrupt the natural balance of things. Generally the bees and I leave each other alone. I have taken to planting some flowers for them in my window sill and around the base of the tree, and they part with a little of their honey for my tea. Just so you know, lethal is always lethal enough to kill, as that is what lethal means. However, to us ponies, beestings are little more than minor annoyances, save when they cause swelling over one's eyes.

I'll trust Spike to deliver this message, but if you wish to use the pigeons, I cannot stop you.

Sincerely,

Twilight Sparkle.


	27. Chapter 27

Hello Spike,

After you were hatched from your egg, since you were a youngling, who is your babysitter to take care of you? And I wonder if you recall the memories of yourself in Paradise Estate, there is also a pretty girl name Megan, she is the main caretaker for the ponies who live there. If you do, do you like that place before you went home back in Canterlot and moved again to Ponyville?

Not a long message, but I don't want to burden you since you're quite tired for sending numerous letters via your green fire. Thank you very much.

Yours sincerely,

Matthew.

Matthew,

I do not need a babysitter! I may be a baby dragon, but I can take care of myself. I even helped fluttershy take care of her animals while she went off with Twilight and the others to save Equestria. Would a baby be able to do that? I also help Twilight run the library, and make her reports to the Princess. These aren't things that a little baby can do!

Also, Paradise Estate? Even if that wasn't a complete pony tale, I would have to be positively ancient to have any memories of it. Seriously, I haven't known any caretakers except for Twilight, and she's awesome when she's not treating me like a baby.

I am not tired from sending all these messages, Twilight's just been taking it easy on me, since I was so young, but it's cool. she's giving me more gems to eat thanks to the increase.

Keep the letters coming,

Spike the Dragon


	28. Chapter 28

Dear Luna,

You've hit upon an insult many people send Justin Bieber is a male, not a female. A lot pf people make fun of his songs and how they are aimed to please females, his purple jacket and his hair. But i like him because he is a positive, kind person who doesn't do negative things in public and influence the young.

And it is fairly often that females and males fall in love in my world, sadly they must hide this or move to an entire different place to b ale to be with the ones they love openly. How is it treated in your world Luna?

And on the issue of sleep, i admittedly had a very pleasant dream last night: i was a unicorn just starting out in my magic and you had taken me under your wing, so to speak, to teach me magic much like your sister did for twilight sparkle.

it was much more pleasant then anything else, normal i have horrid nightmares durning thunderstorms like the one we had last night, so i Hope i can have a good dream like that again.

as for the teats, its because well females are entering a stage in the life where they ARE able to give birth, in some cultures of my world a girl as young as my elf(13) could be considered the marriage and as a result child baring age. i don't know WHY males have them how ever its very odd to me..

i have included a fashion magazine of how human females adult and teenagers alike dress, we paint our finger nails because we move our hands a lot and draw focus to them.

we do have another sentient race bent on destroying us:Our selves, if its one thing humans know how to do it is to kill.

i am going to send some books to your sister to look them over and let her decide on weather or not you should see them, they are of a very senstive nature, and i wanther approval on them first before you see them.

Love,

Emily

Emily,

I meant no offense to Mr. Bieber, but I cannot readily tell the difference between male and female names in the human world, and he does have a rather high vocal range. I am glad that he is a positive role model after hearing much of what your civilization has gone through in their past.

To be honest, I do not know the way such love is treated by the common pony. However, with the population ratio of almost nine mares to every stallion I can only imagine that it is somewhat commonplace. There is no laws or other official policies in place if that is what you are asking about.

A student of my own? Do you believe I might be ready for that? My sister says that having Twilight Sparkle as her students is and was one of the greatest joys in her life, right up with having me returned to her from Nightmare Moon's terrible grasp.

I have terrible nightmares sometimes myself, but I am happy that I could have given you such a pleasant dream as that. I can only hope that your nightmares are driven away by the pleasant dreams that our book gives to you.

But teats do not develop on ponies until they are nearing birth, to have them prior is strange to me. Do you use them as mating plumage or something? Much like my sister's pheonix does when she is in season?

I have looked at that fashion magazine you sent to me, I cannot imagine how those fashions might be considered acceptable, if I read a few of those prices correctly, there seemed to be an increase in price, the less material there was. How can that make any sense at all?

I have taken the chance to read through all the books you sent my sister, and I have to admit that the sheer amount of horror that you humans are capable of makes me increasingly concerned for you. Are you alright my friend?

Best wishes,

Princess Luna.


	29. Chapter 29

Dear Celestia,

I am glad it manged to get to you, and as a sorace of power if you can not mange to get them and their replicates to run on magic, i have sent along a manual on how to hranse the power of lighting to make eletricatie to run them, and one on soloer pouring(since you do raise the sun it might be advisable. and run on harnessing the power of water and wind.

Hopefully every unicorn, and if you make the keys for letters sturdy enough, even earth ponies will be able to use it one day, it would be amazing!

and i understand you wanting to, she is your sweet little sister after all, but i would like to be able to defend her in some way possible, i cant seem to make human friends, so besides my stuffed animals she was my first real friend who i can talk to with out being scared of being laughed at for my belif in magic.

And i will do my best to find them as human children but people seem fond of them as little filly's, not human filles. And those younger ones are the cutie crusaders, scootlou, sweetie bell and applebloom.

And its not any trouble what so ever to help any of you out, i quite like helping to teach others who don't look at me like I'm a fool for knowing things they don't, its a very nice change of pace. And I'll only be able to relax once this school week is over and i can get in some nice night time swimming. Which I'm not supposed to do but its going to be a lovely full moon so i cant help my self!

And please don't drink all five in one day, your bound to have a sugar crash and that is NOT a good thing at all! one a day is the best advice, and Luna didn't much care for them by the way.

And i have sent along some books, they are for Luna but i thought it best i allow you to look them over first. the 1st set cover the German's war against those they deemed"unsuitable" to live, and their eagerness to make a perfect race of Aryan's. it covers a great deal off horrors al set in motion by one man: his name was Adolf Hitler. The reason i want Luna to read these books is so she can know that she was not truly evil, she never had ANY of these things going on. A second book is entitled "the diary of Anne frank" and i believe every human or even pony griffin or dragon should have a chance to read her tale, she was a brave young girl.

the second set of books are information on how my home nation ended the second world war, with two atom bombs dropped on two different cites, i truly hope pony kind may never see such things happen to their own homes.

the third set of tomes, once again include my own home and our war called "the civil war" it was when America was torn in two, on matters such as te south wanting to be indepent of the north and the book includes those reasons.

the forth tome kit includes information on "woman's suffrage" women who wished to vote, to have a say in their own lives, to keep their own home, their own money suffered greatly for these rights, all of which you will find in those books.

i hope that these books will help Luna see that there is far greater evil out there then nightmare moon, and those evils, as a single person as a whole gave much more damage then Nightmare moon ever did, and i hope these help her overcome her fear of her self.

Love,

Emily

Dear Emily,

We have managed to get another device of a similar nature to run on our magic, this 'laptop' as it is known seems to have a reserve that processes our ambient magical energy into the form of electricity. We are hoping to utilize this process for the larger machines that you have sent to us.

I have read over the various power sources, and shall consider them should the need ever arise.

Perhaps you might enjoy sending letters to other ponies? I am certain that they would enjoy the chance to make a new friend, for example you remind me much of my faithful student Twilight Sparkle.

Do not over burden yourself in your search, I merely asked out of curiosity. However, it would seem that they have the younger pony pictures from your own words. The ponies you spoke of are familiar to me, and I am pleased to see they are rather popular with you humans. However, I was under the impression their group's name was the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Why would they look at you as a fool for knowing something they do not? It would seem that the other should be the more appropriate response. I do hope that you have a full moon gracing you as you swim, to aide in your sight.

I would not drink all five in one day, but as an early morning pick me up every week or so, they are a wonderful beverage. In particular, I find myself craving one during those long budgeting and planning meetings we hold.

I have previewed these tomes, and sent them along to Luna, she may be sensitive, but she is old enough to read these types of material. I must admit that Ms. Franks diary did have tears rolling down my cheeks, such bravery and hope snuffed short by a darkness so vile.

I cannot say that we fully understand this 'woman's suffrage' movement, because all ponies are basically equal, save for myself and Luna. We are placed upon a pedestal that at times is rather aggravating to have to deal with. Can you imagine wishing to visit your favorite student, and have to deal with stooping and bowing all the time? It took me several months before I got Twilight to call me simply by Celestia when we're alone.

I fear that even now she tries too much to impress me as a princess, rather than as a mentor and hopefully a friend.

Luna is a very delicate filly, and I know that she fears what she may do, however, I am confident that she will overcome these obstacles.

Blessing of the Sun be with you always,

Princess Celestia


	30. Chapter 30

ATTENTION: RYAN-BO D. ASH

144 Cloud Avenue

Pawnee City, Nebraska

Dear Sir and/or Madam,

It has come to our attention that your car (1997 HONDA CIVIC, License Plate: OAM 455) was illegally parked in front of 781 TAFT STREET, Lincoln Nebraska. It has been there for period of ten (10) days. This letter is to inform you that a boot has been placed on your car, and it will not be removed until you pay the full amount owed on your parking tickets. You owe $1,083.91 in total. Please be advised that the car will be towed and impounded at your expense if costs are payed within five (5) business days. At such a time, you will be required to pick it up, in person, at our impound lot at 122 HENDERSON AVENUE. If it is not picked up within twelve (12) days of being impounded, it will be sold at public auction to cover part of your fines.

Sincerely,

GEORGE D. WATLEY,

NEBRASKA DEPARTMENT OF MOTOR VEHICLES.

To Whom it May Concern,

My name's Rainbow Dash, not Ryan-Bo D. Ash, or whatever it is you wrote. I have no idea what a car is, let alone all that stuff you put in afterwards. You've somehow gotten the wrong address cause I'm not even from Nebraska, I live in Ponyville in Equestria. What is Nebraska anyhow? Is this one of those Earth thingies that Twilight's been teaching us about since we started getting hese letters from humans? Anyways, I'm such an awesome pony that I'm going to tell you to send the letter to the right address next time. You guys really should have your mailponies checked over for getting an address this wrong.

Rainbow Dash

144 Cloud Avenue

Ponyville, Equestria


	31. Chapter 31

My sovereign and liege, Princess Luna,

I must admit I have never been a pony of the day, even as a Colt. While my parents were still alive, they would often catch me on the weekends (and sometimes on school nights) wandering around the woods or simply on our roof at night. Foolish of me back then to risk going alone, to be sure, but darkness is the embodiment of mystery. As a detective, mystery is what I live for.

For most of my life, the night has only just been about the darkness, the mystery. Sure, the sky was filled with the art of the stars during your sister's sole reign running the cycle of day and night, but upon your return to Equestria, rest assured I noticed the change. I have watched many sunsets and sunrises, and the first night of your return was simply magnificent. The difference between merely an artist and a master. The additional light at night helps light up the streets, too, making it easier to catch the bad guys (and cases of insurance fraud. I actually met someone with a cutie mark based on it.) As such, I wanted to write to thank you for making the night more than just darkness and mystery.

That is not all I wanted to thank you for, Princess, for a few nights ago, on a warm, breezy summer night, I had the chance to share a breathtaking night with a lovely young woman. The Cosmotic artistry was well timed and made for a wonderful evening that I doubt either of us will ever forget. From just the right hill, we could see the entire night sky. I would not have traded that night for all the wealth in the world.

Your loyal subject,

Fresnel Gumhoof

Dear Fresnel Gumhoof,

While I am glad that you enjoyed the night that my sister created, I fear that it is not healthy for you to push yourself to enjoy both the day and the night. I am glad to know that there are those that understand the beauty I craft and enjoy the mystery I try to paint into ever little detail.

I did nothing special those first nights, just a simple return to the art that I attempted to create all those centuries ago. I worried that I had gotten more than a little complacent in my craft during my tenure on the moon. It does make me proud to know that there are ponies that enjoy the work that I have attempted to add in subtly to the night's sky. While it may not be the at times overwhelming brightness of the day, I am glad that I am able to reflect even a smidgen of that to those that dwell in the night.

You found a mare to call your own? I am so glad! It does me a world of wonder to hear about somepony finding their love during one of my nights. It just sounds so romantic and beautiful that I cannot hope to capture it in my work. Maybe some day there will be a pony for me?

May the Blessing of the Moon be with you, and guard you always,

Princess Luna.


	32. Chapter 32

Dear Princess Celestia,

I take it you have a growing fascination with humans and our technology. I learned this from reading the other letters that have been sent back and fourth. If that's the case, then I'm fascinated by your OWN society for the fact that it's much more simple and mystical than our own complicated and mechanized society. Some people have even interpreted Equestria as being a post-apocalyptic version of our world.

I find it fascinating how ponies rule in your society. Throughout our own history, ponies and horses have been used mainly for transportation, whether being ridden on their own or pulling carriages. We've advanced since those days to more complex modes of transportation that run on machines and don't require horses, although people in the country still keep, tame, and ride equines. I hope the concept of ponies being domesticated animals doesn't sound too degrading. We treat you respectfully in our letters, after all.

Another thing on my mind is this: I know all about your sister becoming Nightmare Moon, but do either of you too remember before then? Like, what were your origins? Were you like born somehow? If you were, I might want to hear more about that, and I bet you were both very cute little fillies.

I figure you must be immortal, since you and your sister are over 1000 years old, and yet you two don't even look a day over 100. Heck, Princess Luna seems very child-like compared to her age, but of course, she IS the younger sister, after all.

Some people actually have the nerve to portray you as a tyrant. That's not true, is it? You're not a tyrant. I think you're beautiful, cute, and gentle and you have a sweet voice, so I don't see why some people online portray you as a tyrant.

I'm not sure if you're aware of this or not, but in our world, the adventures of your student, Twilight Sparkle, and her friends have been made into a cartoon series that has become big among audiences ranging from young girls on TV to adult males on the Internet. What's funny about the latter is that in most cases, whenever they wind up liking it, they ask themselves if something's wrong with them, because usually males consider ponies with big bright eyes to be "girlish", but the creator was out to make the show accessible to a larger and more diverse demographic, so that anybody, regardless of age or gender, could watch this. It's currently on its first season, and it already has quite the following, enough to get it a second season.

Another thing I've been thinking about was involving Twilight Sparkle. The show cited that you took her in as your student, in flashback no less, however, there have been theories about you really being Twilight's mother. I think it must be the fact that you're so close to her that they came to this conclusion. If that were the case, I figure that either you would have given birth to her (although she would have been missing wings) or she would've wound up on your doorstep. But of course, this is mainly fan speculation, and while I'm not sure the cutie mark origin episode is very reliable (yet), I'm just wondering what your thoughts are on that matter. If the whole mother scenario isn't true, then I was wondering if you met her before you assigned her as your student.

I heard that this Zephyrus Anemoi Fiction told you about television and movies, and even listed a few examples of the latter, but outside of Spirited Away, all of them were live-action. Being a fan of animation myself, I know of a lot of great animated films, several of them adapted from stories and other characters. I know of a ton of examples and would be happy to tell you some of them if you wish.

There's also been a TV show that utilized movies as part of its gimmick called Mystery Science Theater 3000. It's where this guy and these two robots sit through movies that range from just cheesy to downright bad and make fun of them, riffing, wisecracking, and making all sorts of commentary throughout the movie while it's playing in front of them. I consider it one of my personal favorite TV shows for the ingenious concept and the brilliant comedy writing, so even if the movies are terrible, the lines delivered by the trio at the bottom of the screen are memorable and classic enough to make it worthwhile, although a lot of the gags can get pretty obscure with their references.

Luna seems to be good friends with this Emily, who has been writing to her and sending gifts, including Mountain Dew, which it seems you've taken a liking to. She also showed her some of our music, like Owl City & Justin Bieber. Personally, I'm not a fan of most current music. I'm more of an old-school fan, namely artists like The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, Queen, Pink Floyd, Elton John, Billy Joel, David Bowie, Rush, The Police, Sting, Fleetwood Mac, Van Halen, Journey, Styx, and others like that. Perhaps I could introduce some of those to both you and your sister.

Speaking of Princess Luna, tell her that I think she's cute and that she has a lot of fans supporting her, both pony and human. We haven't seen a ton of her on that aforementioned cartoon series yet, but hopefully we'll learn and know enough about her so that she'll get the recognition she wants. Also, I've checked out her letters that she & Twilight Sparkle exchange. They're very adorable and the two really seem to be developing their friendship through these heartwarming letters. I look forward to reading more of them, and don't you worry, Luna, any secrets that are mentioned between you and Twilight are safe with me.

Peace be with you both now.

Sincerely,

Landon (a.k.a. Maniacaldude)

Mr. Landon,

I must admit that I have developed a fondness for the human race, and the more peaceful side of its technology. I must ask however, how did you gain access to our letters? I have not shown mine to any other than my sister, and had assumed that the humans we were corresponding with were likewise disposed to secrecy. Perhaps I was mistaken? I am not familiar with the concept of post-apocalyptic worlds, but it is possible that the worlds are linked. However, then it would mean that our letters are traversing temporal boundaries on top of spacial ones, rather than dimensional.

The ponies and horses that you speak of do not sound like they are the same as our species, so I do not hold it against you utilizing them for functions that they are suited for. I was made aware that you utilized them in various methods through the history tomes that have been sent to me. The most questionable one that I found was as a group called the cavalry. It sounded as though they were killed more often than their riders.

You know of her becoming Nightmare Moon? I suppose that would make sense if you are finding out about our race somehow, it was a rather large event in our history. As per your inquiry, yes we do remember the time before the corruption claimed her. Our origins are not nearly as grand as you may think, and I believe that it is not my place to tell those types of stories should these messages continue to be intercepted.

Princess Luna's physical age is chosen by her preferences, and once she is ready, I trust that she shall assume her adult form properly. She will always be my younger sister, and I know that in my heart no matter what form she takes, she shall always be the little filly trotting after me.

I am seen as a tyrant? I had thought I was a just and fair ruler, perchance I am too strict on some of my policies. Should I review them? I was not aware that my voice had been heard by humans before, but I am flattered that you consider me such flattering traits. Do not hold it against those others that consider me a tyrant, political dissonance will occur and none can prevent it from perverting even the most benign of reigns.

II believe I was peripherally made aware of that fact, yes. Cartoons are similar to the 'television shows' that another writer has informed me of I believe. I am glad that the message of my faithful student's messages about what she learned of friendship has reached such a wide and diverse audience. I do hope that the second season is as successful as the first, and that the lessons in friendship that my student and her friends are learning continue to spread throughout your world.

Indeed I did make her my student, though I do not know if the explosion of magical potential she showed is what you consider a 'flashback' or not. I am not her mother, though she is like a daughter to me in my heart. I love her dearly, and wish for only the best of her lessons in Ponyville. Sometimes I worry that she is growing distant from me, and no longer wishes to remain my student. She is more than ready to be on her own, but for some reason she refuses to take the final step to pass from my tutelage. Do you believe I may be hampering her growth?

No, I did not meet her formally until after I took her on as my pupil, I do remember a little filly staring up at me with wide, innocent eyes at a Summer Sun Celebration. I believe I may have given the show just a little more polish for her sake.

I do not mind these movies you speak of, and I hope that all understand that even though I wish to view them all, I do have duties as a princess that I must perform. A few every week or so shall suffice. This show you speak of sounds delightful, as a matter of fact, I had thought of doing much the same to more than a few performances I have witnessed. Not that I would consider doing so during the performance though, it would be rude and ungrateful for all the time and energy they put into their work.

I am familiar with Ms. Emily and my sister's relationship, and cannot help but feel happy that they have taken the opportunity to learn more about each other by sharing their interest. Music is a passion of both my sister and I, and as such would be a wonderful item to send with more of this Dew of the Mountain.

I shall tell her as soon as she rises this evening, for I believe that would be an excellent bit of information to cheer her up. She and my student are exchanging letters? How wonderful, I do hope that they are getting along as famously as you suggested. My sister is keeping secrets from me? Oh, my she really is growing up.

Blessing of the Sun be with you,

Princess Celestia

P.S. ...How about a little hint as to those secrets?


	33. Chapter 33

Dear Twilight Sparkle,

I take it you heard that the princesses and some of your friends were receiving mail from these "humans". Well, I happen to be another one of those people, and I figured I should say that I like you a lot. I think you are a very cute pony with a very intelligent mind and I would love to be your friend, if at all possible. I'm kinda like you, a socially awkward reader with a thirst for knowledge. However, I also possess imagination. A famous philosopher from our world, Albert Einstein, once said, "Imagination is more important than knowledge. For knowledge is limited to all we know and understand, while imagination embraces the entire world, and all there ever will be to know and understand." Do you ever use your imagination? I figure it's essential when it comes to reading, especially for fiction.

But yeah, I read. I don't usually read long, overblown textbooks, but I do read a lot of different kinds of books, especially if they're about my interests or seem fascinating to me, like magic. I can picture what a perfect afternoon with you would be like: lying on our stomachs, reading the same book, while I stroke your mane & fur.

Now, let me get this straight though: before you came to Ponyville, outside of your parents, Princess Celestia, and possibly Spike, you've never had any friends? No offense, but what a sad, sad childhood you had. But, then again, it could be worse, you could be Unico, who is a baby unicorn that makes friends and helps them with their problems, but has to constantly be taken away by the West Wind, with his memories removed each time, all because some gods don't like the idea of a little unicorn bringing happiness. (Unico is a manga character created by Osamu Tezuka, a famous manga artist from my world.) You should be glad that Princess Celestia allowed you to stay in Ponyville so you could learn more about interacting with others.

Speaking of childhood, do you ever wish you could relive it, only with some changes? I can imagine a whole scenario where you transform you and your friends into fillies for a while to see what it would've been like if you all met in fillyhood. (Even though I know how you met them, I have no idea when your friends met each other, but I hope some of them met when you all were little.) Needless to say, though, I think you would have been a cute filly in need of a hug.

Do you ever figure there might be other worlds out there, like ours, or even alternate dimensions or universes in contrast with the main universe? I figured I'd say this to give you something to think about, because imagine, if you will, what some of these alternate universes would be like. For instance, in an alternate universe, all the ponies of Equestria, you and your friends, would be humans, or in another one you could be anthropomorphic, being able to stand on your hind legs and use your front hooves as actual hands, or maybe you can think up something even more elaborate, like maybe a medieval-era style universe, where the world's at war and the two Princesses have gone missing. I dunno how good you are at coming up with this kind of stuff, but be creative! That's part of the beauty of using your imagination!

I'm not sure if this is all catching your interest or not, but I'm trying to hopefully communicate with you about something. You know, so we can get off on a good start of conversing, because I find you a very fascinating pony and would like to know more about your view of the world and your thoughts.

I hope to write to your other friends as well, since I like them all, but for now, I'm just writing to you & Fluttershy, since you two are my personal favs. In the meantime, tell the others "Hello" for me.

I hope to hear from you at some point.

Sincerely,

Landon (a.k.a. Maniacaldude)

Dear Mr. Landon,

I have received letters as well, and I must admit to being intrigued by all the possibilities that they present. The very nature of dimensional theory alone could keep me busy researching for a week. Thank you for your praise, and I hope that you find that I have an active imagination as well. This Mr. Einstein sounds like a very wise man, I would like to learn more about him if possible. Imagination is also important to research, as it helps one to apply what they are learning to the problems at hand.

That afternoon you imagined sounds delightful, however I must admit that if I am reading something that I am deeply interested in, Rainbow could perform a sonic rainboom right beside my ear and I wouldn't notice until after I closed my book.

I had friends, just- well maybe acquaintances really... I enjoyed my fillyhood just fine thank you very much. Sure I didn't spend much time socializing, but I was doing what made me happy and I am not about to trade that for anything. No offense to... Mr.(?) Tezuka, but that is a horrible way to treat even a fictional unicorn. I suppose my time with my friends has made my days a bit better, but I wouldn't be me without the past I had growing up.

In fact I remember that I used to have a pony wanting to be my research assistant when I was starting in on my magical theory studies. Her name was Pixie, or was it Missy? I don't remember off hoof, but she was very pleasant and we had several in depth discussions before she had to move away. I really must look her up in those photo albums Princess Celestia had me make.

I do not wish to change the past, for it is what made me into the pony I am today, however...

I think I would have liked to know my friends when we were fillies. There's so much that I missed out by coming in when we were all mostly adults by Equestrian standards. That being said, I had plenty of hugs from my parents everyday, and some from Princess Celestia and Spike too.

I believe that these letters are conclusive proof that there is the potential for other worlds beyond the ones you know. As to your suggested alternatives to my current world, I believe that I would prefer to see myself as a human than anything else. I am somewhat curious about what I would look like in that situation. This reminds me of a dream I had once after Spike had some bad... something... and wanted to curl up in my bed with me for a few nights.

In my dreams I was a fully grown dragon holding a pony Spike close to my chest, keeping him warm during a chilly winter's night. It would be interesting to see a world in which that was the case I suppose, however I can't fathom how... unless I were to convert that scrying spell Princess Celestia taught me...

Spike here: Sorry about that, but she just went off on a research tear again. I'll pass on the greetings to the others when possible.

SPIKE WHERE'S THAT SCROLL ON SCRYING SPELLS!

Stop copying that you stupid auto-scribe quill!

Anyhow, see ya

Twilight Sparkle

Spike the Dragon, #1 Assistant to Twilight Sparkle


	34. Chapter 34

Dear Fluttershy,

First of all, I just want to say that I think you're incredibly cute. Second of all, you and I both are kinda similar. We both love animals (I've loved them since childhood and have often read on them) and we both aren't very social. In fact, we're both kinda shy and have trouble making friends because of it. I honestly feel we could be good friends if we could know each other a little better. Third of all, how come you haven't answered any mail yet? Are you shy when it comes to responding to letters as well? I mean, you're the only one of your six friends who hasn't responded to any mail yet.

Out of all the animals, what do you consider to be your favorite? Some of my favorites are deer, elephants, and kangaroos. (If you have no idea what the last two are are, either ask me or maybe Twilight Sparkle has some knowledge of animals from her books.) It seems in your world, a lot of the hooved mammals are sentient beings, so would that mean that deer are able to communicate with ponies or something? I dunno, just a curious question. I figure they'd be about as shy as you.

Is there any animal that you're afraid of or don't like, outside of adult dragons? If there's one kinda creature I can't stand, it's spiders. Sure, at a distance, they aren't too bad, but when you get up close to their face and see their numerous black beady HIDEOUS eyes... (shudders) Guh, hate those! They give me the willies each time!

I heard about you having some trouble in flight school when you were little, some bullies picking on you for your lack of flying ability, well, I have this to say about that: I hope those insignificant little brats got their wings clipped. Yeah, I have a dark side as well, but I usually show it when I'm standing up for people that get picked on, more on that later. Honestly, I don't think you REALLY had much trouble when it came to actually flying, I think you were just scared of heights and flying in general, so you didn't want to fly too far from the ground. To make yourself feel a little better about that, I've come up with two possible theories for your origin that I think are more suited for you:

1. You were born as an earth pony but grew wings when you were a filly.

2. You were born as a pegasus pony, but were born and raised on the ground and were scared of flying, so your parents had to fly you to flight school. Again, the issue was more with a fear of flying and heights than an actual wing problem. In both cases, though, you probably wouldn't have known of the animals until that one incident.

But here I go, assuming something completely different happened with your past than what was shown, when you're the only one who actually knows. Either way, I figure you must've been a cute lil' filly, and I would have loved to give you a big hug. I'd still love to give you a hug as you are now, but I don't know how you would react to that, whether you'd be nervous and cower away, or embrace it and actually return it. Either way, I'd feel good from being hugged by someone as adorable and kind as you. Especially if you're soft to the touch.

I kinda wish I had that natural connection with animals that you have. I mean, I have it somewhat with domesticated animals, but not with wild animals, which is a shame, because a lot of those animals look about as cute as the domesticated ones, and I like a lot of the wild animals as well.

Anything else you like outside of tending to animals or smelling and observing flowers? I mean, those are fine, but do you have any other hobbies or something?

I hope to hear from you soon, you little sweetie pie!

Sincerely with love,

Landon (a.k.a. Maniacaldude)

Mr. Landon,

Is it alright if I call you that? I hope you don't mind me calling you that without your permission. Twilight suggested that was the proper way to address ponies from your world, oh wait no I mean humans and I just hope you do not mind is all. Oh you love animals? That's so wonderful, what is your favorite? I know I love all of my animal friends, but I believe that Angel Bunny will always have a special place in my heart, why I remember this time he... never mind.

He gets so upset when I tell that story, sorry.

I haven't answered any letters yet, because I have not received any. I suppose I am just not that popular in your world, not that I mind, as I am rather shy and don't know what I'd do if I suddenly got a lot of unexpected mail.

Oh dear, it would seem like I asked you the question you just answered earlier, I'm sorry. I hope you don't mind. I think I heard of a deer herd somewhere, but I can't say where they may be off hoof. They tend to be nomadic I believe.

There's hydras, and other creatures that are just as scary as adult dragons. But spiders are cute! I know they may look creepy, but if you look at them close enough they're adorable creatures.

I don't want to talk about it, if that's okay... it's a rather painful memory for me. I understand if you're curious, but I would rather not talk about it. I guess what I can tell you is that Pegasus flight is directly related to their level of confidence.

I don't mind you picturing what might have been the cause of my weak flying skills, to be honest I sometimes wonder what I would be like if I could fly like Rainbow Dash does. I'll send you some hugs through my mind and hope it gets to you, okay?

Thank you for your compliment about my affinity with wild animals, I'm sure that if you took time to share your natural kindness with them, they would understand. After all, even the wildest of animal is friendly to me and other ponies.

I guess it'd be alright to tell you this, since you aren't likely to show anyone this. Sometimes I go out into my back yard and pretend I'm a tree, in fact the dress Rarity made with my specifications helps, even if it was not as fashionable as she had hoped. I only wish those eggs had been real bird ones instead of the fake ones we made.

Please don't tell the others, I don't want them thinking I'm a... a leafer...

Thank you,

Fluttershy


	35. Chapter 35

Attention: Ryan-Bo D. Ash

Your history of mental illness will not exempt you from your parking tickets. The government did you a favor when we let you out of the Institution Early, and we do not want you exploiting our generosity! Your bizarre excuse of being a "Pony" won't work. It didn't work when you said you were the new Dalai Lama and tried to start that cult out in the desert, it didn't work when you pretended to be the President of Columbia. Honestly, I wouldn't put pretending to be a flying horse past you. We've sold your car. With towing costs, auction fees, and accumulated parking tickets, the total owed on your car amounted to $3906.46. The highest bid for the car was $105. That means, Mr. Ash, that you owe the Government $3801.46. I'm doing a favor for you, Mr. Ash. I could call in the IRS on the back taxes you owe on your Chinchilla farm, I could call ICE on the migrant workers you use to RUN your chinchilla farm. You're lucky it's ME mailing you and not the Police.

But honestly, a PONY, that's the new persona you've adopted for yourself?

You need help, Mr. Ash, serious help.

-Barbara Anne Summers,

Social Worker,

Department of Labor.

PS: I did like the costume you wore during the time you pretended to be the President of Columbia. My son is having a costume party, and he was wondering if he could borrow it.

Ms. Summers,

I hope you're a female, cause I can't figure out human names to save my life. Anyhow, I do not have a history of mental illness, save maybe being too awesome. I don't know what your goverment did for this Ash filly or stallion you are all trying to hunt down, but I am not them! I'm attaching a picture of me and my friends, along with some feathers, a few strands of my mane, and a hoofprinted letter of authenticity by Princess Celestia herself that I am not this Ryan-Bo D. Ash human! How about you get off your flanks and go to his house to talk about this personally instead of filling my mailbox with all this junk? Seriously, why can't I get a letter from some COOL humans? I heard you guys have some awesome hotshot fliers that would rival the Wonderbolts. Give them my address, will ya?

Hey, these police humans sound useful, have them go visit this Ash human and they'll tell you that they haven't been receiving your letters. Find them, get them the help they need and leave me alone alright?

Rainbow Dash,

Future Wonderbolt

Weather Pony,

Ponyville Weather Patrol,

144 Cloud Avenue

Ponyville, Equestria

P.S. I was just wondering, what is this Dalai Llama? What is a President? What is a Columbia? And how can I send you a costume when I am a PONY, not a HUMAN? It would never fit!


End file.
